The Lady & The Devil
by PuppyEyesKyu
Summary: Aku akan membuat kontrak denganmu. Selama mengabdi kepadamu, akan kukabulkan apapun yang kau minta dan sebagai gantinya... setelah semuanya berakhir, jiwamu akan menjadi milikku FF REMAKE / GS / ChangKyu or MinKyu
1. Prolog

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)  
Shim Changmin  
Park Jungsoo (GS)  
Kim Kibum

a/n saya hanya me-REMAKE Fanfic milik RedCherry98 dan hanya mengubah nama, tempat dan menambah atau mengurangi kata sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.  
Happy Reading  
.

 _Aku tidak pernah mengerti, bagaimana orang-orang dapat berbahagia hanya dengan hal kecil yang sederhana._

 _S_ e _mentara aku yang hampir memiliki segalanya, mengapa aku selalu merasa kosong?_

 _Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang hilang, namun aku juga tak begitu ingin untuk mengetahuinya._

 _Yang bisa kulihat sejauh apapun aku memandang hanyalah gelap yang semakin menarikku masuk ke_

 _Dan yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah sakit yang tak pernah hilang._

 _Aku hanya lelah dengan kekosongan ini._

 _Aku lelah dengan keadaan dimana aku berteriak di tengah ribuan orang namun tak satupun dari mereka menoleh._

 _Aku muak dikelilingi oleh para penjilat yang selalu dan selalu memanfaatkanku dengan segala yang kupunya._

 _Aku lelah dengan hatiku yang dipenuhi rasa iri dan kebencian._

 _Aku lelah dengan dendam yang membunuhku perlahan._

 _Mungkin kematian akan terasa lebih menyenangkan untukku?_

 _Namun aku tak ingin mati... masih belum..._

 _Semua orang bilang, waktu akan menyembuhkanku._

 _Namun aku tidak ingin disembuhkan oleh waktu!_

 _Aku akan menggunakan waktu yang kumiliki untuk mencari mereka, orang-orang yang telah menyebabkan semua penderitaan ini._

 _Aku tak peduli berapa banyak dosa yang harus kulakukan untuk itu._

 _Akan kuseret mereka semua ke dalam neraka bersamaku._

 _Untuk itu... aku butuh yang melebihi siapapun. Yang melebihi apapun!_

 _Dan aku siap menukarkan apapun untuk itu..._

"Begitukah?"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Langkah yang terdengar sayup dan suara tanpa wujud itu membuat seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi terhanyut dalam lamunannya tersadar. Ia menoleh, dari sudut kamarnya yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya remang malam yang memaksa masuk lewat celah jendela kaca, ia dapat melihat sosok samar yang tampak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya yeoja itu, nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Benarkah hal yang kau pikirkan tentang itu? Apa kau sungguh siap menukarkan apapun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin... ingin mati? Hidupmu seharusnya masih panjang. Tapi kau justru menantang kematian sementara banyak orang mencoba untuk menghindarinya."

"Lantas apa pedulimu?" yeoja itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Jika sungguh kau ingin mati, aku bisa membantumu," sosok itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, meskipun belum jelas menunjukkan rupanya. Yang bisa dilihat yeoja itu hanyalah siluet yang samar oleh gelapnya malam.

"Ohh... kau ingin membunuhku?" nada sinis nan meremehkan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir sang yeoja.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku akan mengambil jiwamu," ujarnya, menyeringai.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menanyakan ini, siapa kau?"

Meskipun samar, yeoja itu bisa merasakan bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Namaku Shim Changmin, dan aku adalah... iblis."

"Iblis, heh? Nama itu tidak terdengar pantas untuk seorang iblis," sahutnya. "Lalu, untuk apa iblis sepertimu mendatangiku?"

"Karena kau memanggilku."

"Lantas hal konyol apa yang membuatku harus mempercayai apa yang kau katakan, Tuan Iblis?"

"Haruskah aku memberimu bukti?"

Jemari ramping dan berkuku tajam milik sosok itu meraih dagu sang yeoja.

"Jika kau mampu," ucap yeoja itu dengan nada menantang yang sinis.

"Aku akan membuat kontrak denganmu. Selama mengabdi kepadamu, akan kukabulkan apapun yang kau minta dan sebagai gantinya... setelah semuanya berakhir, jiwamu akan menjadi milikku."

"Hmph. Menarik. Kau bisa mengabulkan segalanya?"

"Tentu."

"Dengan jiwaku sebagai imbalannya?"

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau siap mengorbankan apapun?"

"Baik. Aku akan membuat kontrak denganmu."

"Lalu? Apa permohonanmu?"

Yeoja itu berpikir beberapa saat...

"Aku punya tiga permintaan. Yang pertama, kau harus selalu mematuhi perintahku tanpa syarat. Kedua, kau harus menjadi kekuatanku dan selalu ada di pihakku sampai saat terakhir. Ketiga, kau tidak boleh berbohong dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Sampai saat dimana aku telah memenuhi semua tujuanku."

"Wah, wah, permintan yang cukup sulit. Tapi aku menerimanya. Sekarang, boleh aku tahu namamu, yeoja kecil?"

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku bukan bocah, aku adalah orang yang akan mewarisi perusahaan dan seluruh kekayaan mendiang orang tuaku beberapa bulan lagi. Usiaku 17 tahun."

"Aku mengerti. Kau seorang nona muda, hmm? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi butler pribadimu. Dan sekarang, aku akan menandaimu dengan kontrakku. Di mana kau ingin aku meninggalkannya?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

Yeoja bernama Kyuhyun itu tersentak ketika Changmin, sang iblis menarik tubuhnya, meraih dagunya kemudian mencium keningnya.

"APA YANG- AKHH!"

Namun belum sempat ia melancarkan protesannya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat pening dan bekas ciuman di dahinya meninggalkan rasa sakit yang membakar. Perlahan meninggalkan bekas disana, sebuah simbol fautus. Pandangannya menjadi buram sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur -atau mungkin dapat dikatakan pingsan- dalam rengkuhan sang iblis yang kini kembali menyeringai.

"Selamat tidur, My Lady..."

TBC


	2. Greet

**Happy reading**

.

.

Seorang yeoja yang tengah terbuai dalam mimpinya menggeliat gelisah ketika merasakan hangat dan silaunya mentari pagi yang menyilaukan matanya yang masih terkatup sempurna.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, Nona."

"Umhh... 5 menit lagi, Imo...," gumamnya di antara sadar dan tidak.

"Tapi Nona, ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Anda harus bersiap sebelum guru anda datang," ucap –sosok entah siapa- yang membangunkannya itu, masih dengan nada sabar namun tegas.

Sementara sang yeoja yang masih di ambang kesadaran mulai dapat menangkap sesuatu yang dirasanya janggal.

 _Sejak kapan Park imo membangunkanku dengan cara setenang ini? Biasanya dia selalu berteriak-teriak heboh seperti akan tersapu tsunami, bukan? Dan apa itu tadi? Dia memanggilku nona? Ehh, tunggu... nona?! NONA?!_

SRAAKK!

Dan seketika yeoja itu terbangun. Ia langsung duduk tegak dari posisi awalnya, diabaikannya kepalanya yang terasa pening karena gerakannya yang mendadak itu. Ia menatap tajam sosok pemuda berseragam pelayan yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul.

"Ahh. Akhirnya anda bangun. Selamat pagi, Nona...," sapa pemuda itu dengan senyum -sok- ramah, menurutnya.

"Nuguya?!" tanya yeoja itu dengan suara rendah menyeramkan, matanya masih menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya, seakan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Shim Changmin imnida, saya adalah butler pribadi sekaligus bodyguard anda mulai hari ini."

 _Ahh. Pasti ini ulah Imo lagi. Dia benar-benar keras kepala! Tunggu, siapa namanya tadi? Rasanya terdengar familiar._

"Daripada anda bergelung dengan pemikiran anda sendiri, lebih baik anda segera mandi, Nona. Saya sudah siapkan bak mandinya, dan juga... anda tahu, Nona?"

Kalimat berbunyi pertanyaan yang terakhir terlontar itu membuat sang yeoja kini menatap penuh tanya ke arah pemuda di hadapannya, meskipun raut wajahnya nyaris tak berubah. Tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Penampilan anda benar-benar buruk, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan penampilan seorang bangsawan. Lagipula, anda tidak terlihat begitu menarik meskipun dengan baju seperti itu, karena anda terlalu 'datar', Nona," ujar sang butler dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Butuh beberapa saat lamanya bagi yeoja itu untuk berpikir...

 _Berani sekali dia mengata-ngatai majikannya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Tidak menarik? Datar? Ehh, tunggu, tunggu... DATAR?!_

Ia menunduk, menatap seluruh bagian tubuhnya sendiri yang -pastinya- masih sangat berantakan dengan hanya berbalut piyama tipis nyaris transparan. Seketika itu wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna.

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI! PELAYAN SIALAN!"

Dan suara indahnya yang bisa memecahkan kaca jendela itu membuka paginya yang damai.

#

"GYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yeoja itu menatap bosan ke arah yeoja paruh baya yang masih saja tertawa tak berhenti di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Imo! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin memiliki bodyguard ataupun semacamnya! Dan kalaupun harus, mengapa harus orang itu?!" yeoja itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Berhentilah tertawa! Itu tidak lucu!" pekiknya lagi.

"Ohh... _my, my_ , Kyunnie sayang, aku hanya... dia... hhahahahahahaha!"

"Imo!" yeoja itu, Kyuhyun, memekik untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baik, baik, imo minta maaf...," ujar sang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan bibi dari Kyuhyun itu setelah berhasil menetralisir tawanya, ia sedikit mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang melamar pekerjaan beberapa hari lalu. Aku sudah melihat kemampuannya, dia butler yang sangat kompeten. Dia berbakat, pandai, cepat belajar, dan yang terpenting... dia tampan. Coba bayangkan jika ia melayanimu dengan kekuatan penuh~"

"Ehh... kekuatan penuh?"

JREEEENGGG~ (*Langkah-langkah menjadi orang dewasa. :v)

Kyuhyun merinding seketika sementara bibinya kembali terbahak melihat reaksi dari keponakannya yang kini berwajah horror.

"Jangan bercanda! Itu bukan alasan! Imo memilihnya hanya karena dia tampan?! Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh!" Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya setelah merasa emosinya sedikit mereda.

"Masalahnya, Kyunnie sayang, dua minggu lagi aku akan pergi ke Perancis untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah sebesar ini."

Kyuhyun, yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' oleh bibinya itu hanya bisa mendengus mendengar alasan yang keluar dari bibir yeoja yang kini menjadi walinya itu.

Park Leeteuk, atau yang kerap ia panggil Leeteuk imo itu memang memegang hak asuh penuh atas dirinya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Leeteuk adalah bibi yang baik. Sangat baik. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyanyanginya meskipun ia tak begitu menunjukkannya.

Hanya saja, terkadang Kyuhyun merasa bahwa bibinya itu terlalu _over protective_ padanya, bahkan ia seringkali merasa diperlakukan seperti bayi. Dan itu menyebalkan. Contohnya saat ini.

"Tapi Imo, aku sudah dewasa. Sebentar lagi umurku 18 tahun dan aku akan bergabung bersama khalayak ramai dengan status sebagai orang dewasa. Aku tak perlu diawasi terus-menerus."

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir, Kyunnie. Apalagi jika kau sendirian. Baik, kuakui kau memang memiliki otak yang cerdas, pemikiran yang tajam dan bakat yang sangat besar untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Tapi... kau itu benar-benar calon istri yang buruk, Kyunnie."

"Aku bahkan masih tidak mengerti bagaimana caramu meledakkan kompor hanya dengan merebus air! Bahkan menghangatkan makanan di _microwave_ saja kau tidak bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri? Kau ingin mati kelaparan? Perlu kau ingat, aku pergi hampir 3 bulan lamanya, dan selama itu, apa kau ingin hidup hanya dengan air dan susu?"

"Aku kan bisa membeli makanan. Di luar sana banyak orang yang menjualnya, kan?"

"Makanan di luar itu tidak sehat. Lagipula, mansion kita lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota. Delivery tak akan mau mengantarkan ke mari dan kau tidak bisa mengendarai mobil. Lalu kau akan bagaimana? Jalan kaki, begitu? Dan berakhir dengan disergap dan diculik orang seperti biasa? Dengan pengawalan ketat saja kau masih sering menjadi korban penculikan.

"Dan lagi, aku akan berangkat dalam waktu yang tidak lama lagi. Kurang dari dua minggu. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari yang lain, meskipun kau tidak suka."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantah lagi. Telinganya panas mendengar ocehan bibinya sedari tadi, tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengiyakannya karena semua itu benar adanya...

"Jadi, tidak ada bantahan, oke?"

Kyuhyun mau tak mau akhirnya mengangguk meski dengan ekspresi penuh ketidak-relaan.

" _Good girl_ , sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Lalu bersiap-siaplah. Gurumu akan datang tak lama lagi."

#

Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan bukunya ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Permisi, Nona."

Dan tanpa menolehpun, Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang datang. Orang yang mengacaukan paginya hari ini. Butlernya, Changmin.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Saya mengantarkan cemilan dan teh."

"Ohh..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih belum mengingat siapa aku?"

Nada dan cara bicara Changmin yang mendadak berubah membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menghentikan kesibukannya dan berbalik menatap sang butler yang ternyata kini telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan kontrak yang telah kita sepakati, bukan?"

"Ehh..."

Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir keras. Kontrak? Kontrak apa? Ia tidak ingat pernah menandatangani kontrak apapun kecuali... tunggu, mimpi itu! Dalam mimpinya semalam, ia mengingat bahwa ia berkata bersedia membuat kontrak dengan iblis bernama Changmin dengan jiwanya sebagai jaminan. Mungkinkah...

"Kau benar, itu bukan mimpi. Nona."

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Changmin dengan tepat membaca apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan yeoja itu menjadi semakin waspada ketika obsidian di hadapannya kini menatapnya tajam dengan seringai yang menurutnya memberikan simbol bahaya.

"Atau kau masih menginginkan bukti?"

BRAKK!

Dengan sekali dorong, Changmin menyudutkan yeoja di hadapannya tepat di depan cermin meja rias. Dengan mudah ia memutar tubuh yeoja itu dan memenjarakannya dengan lengannya. Membuat Kyuhyun menatap kaku bayangannya di cermin dengan posisi yang... err... author malas menjabarkannya. (#digebukpembaca)

Jemari ramping Changmin meraih dagu Kyuhyun, memaksanya tetap tegak memandang bayangan mereka di depan sana. Sementara tangan sebelahnya menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi dahi yeoja itu.

"Lihat?" ujarnya sembari menyeringai.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika menangkap sesuatu di dahi kanan bagian atasnya yang tertutup poni. Lambang Faustus. Simbol kontrak yang mereka lakukan.

 _Sejak kapan tanda itu disana? Kenapa aku tak pernah sadar?_

"Tanda itu ada sejak semalam. Tepatnya sejak kontrak telah sah dibuat dan sekarang... kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku," ujar Changmin dengan seringainya yang makin melebar, "Jadi, kau menyesal... Nona?"

Kyuhyun tertunduk dan diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan, membuat kini ganti Changmin yang menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Menyesal? Aku? Jangan bercanda," jawabnya sembari tersenyum sinis, Kyuhyun balas menatap obsidian changmin di cermin itu dengan doe eyes-nya yang jernih. Membuat mereka saling tatap melalui perantara cermin.

"Justru bagus jika itu bukanlah mimpi. Itu artinya, sesuai perjanjian. Kau adalah pelayanku mulai hari ini. Pelayanku yang setia, melindungiku sampai akhir dan melakukan perintahku tanpa syarat. Jangan khawatir, kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau setelah itu. Lagipula bagiku, jiwa ini memang tidak begitu berharga."

Changmin tertegun beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh lirih, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... kau menarik," Changmin menyeringai, "sangat menarik."

"Apa yang-"

Krieeett...

"Kyunnie, kau di dalam? Imo-"

Hening...

3 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

Now, loading...

Loading...

Load-

"Ohh, maafkan aku. Aku pasti mengganggu ya? Silahkan, lanjutkan saja. Kyunnie, imo akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Daaach~"

Blam.

Pintu tertutup. Namun kemudian-

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan sampai jadi bayi sebelum waktunya yaach~"

BRAKK!

-dan pintu kembali tertutup.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum-

"IMOOO! KAU SALAH PAHAAAAAAMMM!"

-suara pekikan cempreng itu terdengar entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Kalian tentu ingat bahwa posisi awal mereka yang amat sangat dapat menyebabkan kesalahpahaman itu tadi belum berubah, bukan?

To be continued


	3. Careless

**Happy reading**

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk menopang dagu. Menatap Changmin yang sedari tadi mondar mandir dengan sibuk sementara bibinya tampak mengarahkan dan sedikit memberi komando.

Matanya mengikuti pergerakan namja yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini menjadi butlernya itu. Pikirannya kembali menerawang. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, selama beberapa hari ia mengamati orang itu, ia tak mendapati ada yang aneh.

Changmin itu, pekerjaannya sempurna. Ia cekatan, pandai dan sangat berbakat seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh bibinya. Selain lambang Faustus yang tiba-tiba muncul di dahinya itu, benar-benar tak ada hal yang janggal tentang Changmin menurutnya.

Butlernya itu juga tak pernah lagi menyinggung soal apapun tentang iblis, kontrak atau apapun. Benar-benar seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seakan-akan mereka benar-benar hanya pelayan dan majikan.

Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meragu sebenarnya. Rasanya semua yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, dapat dikatakan terlalu konyol untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Namun di saat yang sama juga terasa terlalu nyata jika dikatakan sekedar mimpi.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak ikut mengantar ke bandara?"

Teguran dari Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Tidak, Imo. Aku-"

"Kau harus ikut."

Kyuhyun diam ketika perkataan yang terdengar menuntut itu terdengar dari bibinya, membuat ia akhirnya memilih menurut dengan pasrah.

 _'Lalu untuk apa bertanya jika akhirnya juga dia memaksaku harus ikut?',_ sungutnya dalam hati.

"Cepatlah bersiap."

"Ne, Imo."

Dan tanpa banyak protes, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari posisinya. Pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap, mengikuti perintah sang bibi.

#

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin.

Terbersit di pikirannya tentang sesuatu di dahinya, ia kemudian menyibak poninya dan kembali mengamati simbol itu.

Tanda itu tak hilang. Itu artinya ia bukannya lalai hingga jatuh tertidur di atas stempel bertinta seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Bukan. Lagipula ia tak pernah memiliki stempel dengan bentuk seperti itu.

Yah, tentu ia tahu. Sejak beberapa hari lalu ia memang memikirkan hal itu, tapi meskipun ia menggosok kuat hingga dahinya terasa panas, tanda itu memang tak hilang. Jadi sudah jelas, bukan?

Tok. Tok.

Ia sedikit teralih ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk."

Dan kemudian, dari pantulan cermin ia bisa melihat Changmin masuk dan mendekatinya.

"Anda sudah selesai, nona?"

"Ne. Kajja."

Ia menatap sedikit heran ketika Changmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan masih tampak mengamatinya.

"Mwo?" tanyanya datar.

"Anda akan tampak berantakan jika pergi keluar dengan rambut terurai seperti itu," Changmin mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Di luar dugaan, butlernya yang satu ini adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis.

"Lantas?" balas Kyuhyun acuh.

"Duduklah. Saya akan merapikan rambut anda."

"M-mwo?! Jangan bercanda!" suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi dengan wajahnya yang kini dirambati serabut kemerahan karena malu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Memang bukan. Tapi anda akan terlihat berantakan jika pergi keluar dengan kepala seperti itu, dan saya juga tidak bisa membiarkan anda mengepang rambut sendiri karena itu akan membuat anda terlihat semakin memalukan," balas Changmin dengan senyum simpulnya yang menyebalkan.

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan majikan saya terlihat seperti berandalan di luar rumah. Jadi ikutilah saran saya dan biarkan saya merapikannya untuk anda."

Kyuhyun menatap kesal wajah yang masih saja tersenyum menyebalkan itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia mendengus dan memilih untuk mengalah.

"Ya sudah. Cepat!" cetusnya kesal.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi riasnya dengan sedikit menghentak, sementara sang butler sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah nonanya itu.

Beberapa lama, Changmin tak juga mulai mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, membuat yeoja di hadapannya kembali menoleh dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak mulai juga? Cepatlah! Kita bisa dimarahi Leeteuk imo!"

 _'Yah… setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia salah sangka seperti dulu sih. Itu lebih memalukan.'_ sambungnya dalam hati, melupakan fakta bahwa Changmin, butlernya, dapat mendengar apapun yang ia katakan di awang-awangnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Nona. Tapi bisakah anda melepas penutup mata anda lebih dulu? Benda itu akan mengganggu, dan bisa berbahaya jika benangnya terkena mata anda."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat mendengar permintaan itu.

"Tidak," jawabnya kemudian, telak.

"Tapi no-"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Hening menguasai mereka sejenak ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membentak. Changmin tersenyum maklum kemudian.

"Saya tidak akan menanyakan apapun tentang apa yang anda sembunyikan di sana. Saya janji."

Oh, dan sekarang Kyuhyun tahu. Selain perfeksionis, butlernya ini juga benar-benar keras kepala.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Percuma berdebat, hal itu akan membuat mereka semakin lama saja. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan _eye-patch_ yang selalu menutupi mata kanannya itu. Sang butler kembali tersenyum, menyampaikan terima kasih yang tersirat di sana.

Yeoja itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rona di wajah kesalnya ketika ia menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri bersama butlernya yang kini tengah mengepang rambutnya. Ini memalukan! Ia terlihat seperti seorang balita yang sedang didandani oleh kakaknya.

Sementara Changmin, di wajahnya terlukis raut heran yang kemudian dapat ia sembunyikan dengan baik. Sedikit aneh menurutnya. Mata milik majikannya itu sama sekali tidak cacat atau terluka sedikitpun. Namun mengapa yeoja itu selalu menyembunyikan obsidian-nya di balik penutup mata?

Changmin bisa saja menguak paksa ke dalam ingatan masa lalu yeoja itu dengan kekuatannya, namun ia merasa, ia sedang tidak ingin membaca majikannya itu saat ini. Ia lebih ingin sang majikan menceritakan sendiri hal itu kepadanya suatu saat nanti.

Ah, iblis itu terhenyak karena pemikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi terkadang ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang ia rasakan ketika bersama yeoja yang baru dua minggu ini menjadi majikannya ini.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ingin melindungi yeoja itu. Bukan karena estetika, tapi lebih karena ingin. Ya, hanya ingin.

Sejak awal ia memang merasa Kyuhyun itu menarik. Ia berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah terikat kontrak dengannya. Yeoja ini punya banyak sisi miterius, juga kejutan.

"Selesai. Seperti ini saja tak apa kan, Nona? Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Hm," gumam Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri, memakai kembali _eye-patch_ miliknya dan melangkah mendahului Changmin tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

#

"Sudah siap? Kenapa lama sekali?" tegur Leeteuk ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Ayo pergi," jawab Kyuhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan bibinya, ia melewati bibinya begitu saja menuju mobil.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Rasanya mood-nya baik-baik saja sebelum ini…?" gumam Leeteuk sedikit heran mendapati keponakan manisnya yang terlihat makin judes.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Changmin?" tanyanya kemudian ketika sang butler lewat sembari menenteng koper besar miliknya. Yang hanya dijawab Changmin dengan gelengan tanda ia pun tak tahu.

Yang jelas, sejak keluar dari kamar, aura yang dipancarkan yeoja itu makin berat dan suram saja. Dan haruskah saya mengulangi bahwa iblis itu sedang tak ingin membaca sang majikan saat ini?

Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya sedang tersinggung karena perlakuannya barusan. Ah, siapa peduli? Mau sedang senang atau marah sama saja, yeoja itu memang selalu terlihat judes. Raut aristokratnya, juga sifatnya yang arogan serta pembawaannya yang tenang dan dingin benar-benar membuatnya melekat dengan image itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, Mrs. Park. Anda tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat bukan?" tegur Changmin sopan, namun kemudian ia sedikit heran ketika yeoja yang ia sebut Mrs. Kim itu tak juga bergeming dari posisinya.

Ia justru menatap mobil yang kini 'menelan' sosok keponakannya itu dengan raut sulit terbaca.

"Changmin…."

"Ya, Mrs. Park?"

"Aku percaya padamu. Tolong jaga anak itu selama aku pergi. Aku tidak begitu menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

Dan Changmin menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari kalimat yang terdengar seperti permohonan itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Kau sanggup bukan?"

Sang butler tersenyum ketika kalimat itu kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menuntut. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

" _As your wish_ , Mrs. Park."

#

"Imo pergi. Jaga dirimu, oke."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika Leeteuk menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Jaga dirimu di sana, Imo."

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku," Park Leeteuk melepas pelukannya.

"Changmin, aku titip anak ini. Jaga dia, mengerti?" ia melirik sang butler.

Changmin tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Saya mengerti."

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun kembali merengut. Hei, ia bukan anak kecil, tapi perlakuan orang-orang ini seakan mereka sedang mengasuh bocah 5 tahun. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

Leeteuk melambai memberi salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kali sebelum sosoknya hilang ditelan badan pesawat. Kini hanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berdiri di sana.

"Kita pulang, Nona? Atau anda mau pergi ke suatu tempat lebih dulu?"

"Aku haus."

Changmin tersenyum, "Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Aniyo, beli saja apapun yang bisa diminum. Kita langsung pulang."

"Baik. Mohon tunggu di sini, saya segera kembali."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung butlernya yang semakin menjauh. Ia kemudian memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu di kursi yang disediakan di sekitar bandara, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang membekapnya membuatnya tersentak.

Yeoja itu sedikit meronta, namun menyadari usahanya sia-sia, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia melirik ke arah orang yang masih membekapnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ada dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan senyum jahat.

"Sendirian saja, nona? Bagaimana jika ikut kami?" bisik lelaki berbadan tambun yang masih membekapnya.

"Kami bersenjata, lho…," tambah rekannya yang berkepala plontos, "anda tentu tak ingin sampai terjadi keributan disini bukan? Tenang saja, kami hanya minta tebusan kok. Kami tak akan membunuhmu."

 _Bermaksud menculikku, heh? Merepotkan sekali. Tapi… mereka benar-benar nekat. Atau mungkin terlalu bodoh? Berani sekali mereka menyergap seseorang ditengah keramaian seperti ini?,_ Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _Atau jangan-jangan… mereka bukan orang biasa?_

Yeoja itu tetap berdiri tenang tanpa membuat keributan yang berarti. Yahh, bisa dibilang, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi korban penculikan seperti ini.

Ingat, dia pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan yang nyaris terbesar di negaranya saat itu. Ia sering diliput oleh majalah maupun tv, dan itu membuatnya cukup mudah dikenali.

Kyuhyun juga suka jalan sendirian tanpa dikawal oleh siapapun. Jelas saja jika dirinya menjadi target penculikan.

Saking seringnya, ia jadi terbiasa. Karena itulah ia mampu bersikap setenang itu. Dan seandainya tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya pun, ia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun…

 _'Jika seandainya aku menghilang, apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu, ya? Sepertinya ini akan menarik.'_

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai ketika teringat pada butlernya.

Sementara kedua orang yang menyergapnya itu melihat 'korban' mereka tak banyak bereaksi, mereka segera menggiring yeoja itu keluar dari kawasan bandara.

Kyuhyun sendiri memilih mengikut saja. Ia tak ingin sampai ada keributan, apalagi mereka bersenjata. Lagipula…

 _'Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana kekuatan seorang iblis_ …'

Dan seringai kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

To be continued

Annyeong yeorobun...kamsahamnida untuk yang sudah nyempetin review ff remake ini #BOW


	4. Chase

Happy reading

.

.

Changmin menengok ke sana ke mari ketika ia kembali dan tidak mendapati nonanya berada di tempat ia menunggu sebelumnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu, tas yang dibawa Kyuhyun teronggok begitu saja di atas sebuah kursi.

"Kemana anak itu? Apa mungkin ke toilet?" gumamnya.

Ia kembali menatap sekitar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seorang wanita yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Orang itu tampaknya sudah berada di sana sejak tadi karena ketika ia pergi, wanita itu juga disana.

"Maaf, nyonya," panggilnya sopan, yeoja itu menoleh lantas tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa kau tahu ke mana perginya orang yang duduk di sana?" tanya Changmin menunjuk kursi tempat ia menemukan tas milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, yeoja itu? Tadi kulihat ia duduk sendirian di sana, kemudian ada dua orang lelaki yang menghampirinya lalu ia pergi bersama mereka."

"Kau tahu mereka pergi ke mana?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak memperhatikan, tapi mungkin mereka pergi ke luar area bandara," jawabnya tak yakin.

 _Ah, mungkinkah diculik?,_ pikirnya tak yakin.

Tentu saja, penjahat bodoh mana yang nekat menyergap seseorang di tengah keramaian seperti ini? Tapi, bukan berarti itu tak mungkin.

"Kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sa..."

Senyum yeoja itu memudar, berganti dengan ekspresi syok ketika secepat kilat pemuda di hadapannya berlari menjauhinya begitu saja.

"Ce-cepat sekali...?"

#

"Masuk!"

Dengan tenang, Kyuhyun menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang mobil. Di dalam mobil itu ternyata telah ada seorang rekan mereka yang menunggu di kursi pengemudi.

"Hooo, lihat apa yang kalian dapat? Manis sekali," komentar namja yang duduk di belakang setir itu. "Dia akan sangat mahal jika dijual."

"Jangan sembarangan," sahut namja berkepala plontos yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak tahu anak ini? Dia anak orang yang sangat kaya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita akan dapat masalah jika pemberitaan hilangnya dia tersebar."

 _Aahh, ternyata mereka mengenalku?_

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika namja berbadan tambun yang tadi membekapnya membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia benar. Sebaiknya kita hanya minta tebusan, jadi tidak perlu berurusan dengan polisi. Yaah, itupun jika mereka cukup pandai untuk tidak melapor," tambah lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, "karena kami tak akan segan-segan berlaku kasar jika orang-orangmu itu tidak menuruti apa yang kami katakan, nona manis."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dingin ketika lelaki tambun itu meraih dagunya dan tersenyum menjijikan kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi," komando si plontos, kemudian mobil itu segera melaju meninggalkan area parkir.

#

"Di mana mereka?"

Changmin menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencoba menemukan keberadaan sang nona. Ia tahu bahwa yeoja itu masih ada di sekitar tempat ini, ia bisa merasakan hawa milik sang majikan.

Ia melirik sebuah mobil yang baru saja meninggalkan area parkir, bersamaan dengan hawa milik Kyuhyun yang ia rasakan menjauh dan perlahan menghilang.

Sang butler tersenyum simpul kemudian, obsidian-nya menampakkan warna merah cerah untuk sesaat. Mata milik sosok iblisnya.

"Tidak salah lagi."

Ia kemudian segera melangkah ke mobil yang dibawanya. Mengejar mobil yang membawa sang nona sebelum semakin menjauh.

#

"Hei, sepertinya kita diikuti."

Si namja tambun beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan sebuah mobil yang ia rasa mengikuti pergerakan mereka sedari tadi. Hal itu semakin jelas ketika mereka keluar dari kawasan kota yang ramai menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Mobil berwarna silver itu memang membuntuti mereka.

Kyuhyun yang sedikit penasaran ikut menoleh ke belakang. Lantas yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Itu pelayanku," gumamnya, membuat ketiga namja itu menatapnya. "Dia pasti sudah menyadarinya."

"Heh, secepat itu? Hebat juga dia," komentar namja yang berada di kursi pengemudi, kemudian ia meningkatkan laju mobilnya. "Kita lihat apa dia bisa mengejar."

"Sehebat itukah pelayanmu? Mungkinkah karena itu kau bersikap sangat tenang sedari tadi, nona? Sedikit mengherankan melihatmu bersikap seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Hhh!" Kyuhyun kembali duduk menghadap depan, dengan santai bersandar di jok mobil, menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lantas apa? Kau ingin aku menangis dan berteriak minta tolong, begitu?" ia menatap namja di depannya itu dengan tatapan sinis merendahkan.

"Keberanianmu itu patut dipuji," balas namja itu, menyeringai.

"Sial. Dia mendekat!" namja tambun di sebelah Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit cemas ketika mobil silver yang tadi di belakang mereka kini hampir menyusul.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya duduk dengan santai segera mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan ketika mobil yang ia tempati mulai melaju di luar batas demi menghindari mobil yang dikendarai Changmin.

"Aku akan menembaknya!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih ketika lelaki plontos yang duduk di depannya itu mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar dari jendela mobil sembari mengacungkan pistolnya. Sedikit berharap butlernya itu bisa mengatasi ini.

Ia menoleh ke belakang ketika namja itu melepaskan peluru beberapa kali, dan bernafas lega setiap kali Changmin tampak berhasi menghindarinya.

Namun kemudian ia tercekat ketika salah satu peluru tampak memecahkan ban mobil di belakangnya. Kemudian satu lagi peluru menembus kaca depan mobil, dapat dipastikan mengenai orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Mobil itu oleng sebelum akhirnya menabrak pohon besar di tepi jalan.

 _Changmin... apa dia baik-baik saja?,_ ia sedikit cemas, namun segera menepis rasa cemasnya itu. _Cih, dia kan bukan manusia. Benar-benar tidak lucu jika langsung mati begitu saja hanya karena itu._

Namun perasaannya memang tidak bisa berbohong. Ia cemas. Terbukti karena ia masih saja tak melepaskan tatapannya pada mobil yang kini teronggok bak sampah di tepi jalan.

"Sayang sekali, Nona," Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke depan ketika namja plontos kembali bersuara. "Tampaknya kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk diselamatkan."

"Cih."

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih ketika namja itu terkekeh menyebalkan.

"He-hei... Di-dia masih mengikuti kita! Orang itu mengejar kita!" pekik namja tambun, sedikit takut ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang mengejar mereka.

"Tidak mungkin! Kita melaju dalam kecepatan penuh, mana mungkin dikejar dengan berlari!" jawab namja dibelakang kemudi, sedikit panik.

"Aku akan menembak lagi!"

Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang ketika ia benar-benar melihat Changmin yang berlari mengejar, dengan mudah menghindari peluru yang dibidikkan kepadanya. Namun ia tersenyum kemudian, diam-diam ia mengakui kehebatan butlernya itu.

Beberapa kali mobil itu sedikit oleng karena melaju dengan kecepatan di atas normal sembari menghindar. Namun Changmin terus mengejar, membuat para pelaku penculikan itu semakin panik.

"Sial! Pelurunya habis!"

Changmin menyeringai, setelah cukup dekat dengan mobil itu, ia kemudian melompat. Membuat gerakan memutar sebelum mendarat dengan mulus di kap depan mobil dan-

PRANGG!

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti tak lama setelah kaca depannya pecah oleh tinju sang iblis berpakaian butler. Tak hanya ketiga namja itu yang syok, Kyuhyun bahkan ikut terperangah kali ini.

Namun ia segera tersentak kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika lelaki tambun di sebelahnya menarik kerah baju yang dikenakannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari mobil.

"Ber-berhenti disana! Atau kulubangi kepala anak ini!" pekik lelaki itu sembari mengarahkan moncong pistol ke pelipis yeoja yang terkurung di lengannya. Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap datar.

"Changmin. Sedang apa kau disana? Cepat tolong aku. Orang ini bau," Kyuhyun menatap tajam sang butler yang balik menatapnya dengan segaris senyum.

"Sayang sekali Nona, tapi saya tak bisa mendekat. Saya tentu tak ingin anda terluka," jawab Changmin dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Cih. Jangan bercan-"

DOR!

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika di depannya, sebuah peluru tepat menembus kepala Changmin. Tubuh butlernya itu kemudian ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"CHA... CHANGMIN?!"

TBC


	5. Rise from The Death

Happy reading

.

.

DOR!

"CHA… CHANGMIN?!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja tambun yang kini terkekeh mengejeknya, ia lah yang tadi menembak ketika Changmin tampak lengah.

"Sayang sekali, tapi tampaknya pelayanmu yang hebat itu tidak bisa lagi menolongmu, no-AKHH!"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik jempol dari tangannya yang menyekap yeoja itu, memataknya ke belakang hingga ia merasakan jarinya hampir patah.

Tepat saat pegangannya melonggar, Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan itu dengan kuat dan memutarnya. Membuat pistol yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja ke tanah, kemudian ia menendang lelaki berbadan besar itu tepat di tengah (*Uuh yeah, if you know what I mean.=￣ω￣=), dan seketika itu pula namja tambun itu meringkuk di tanah dengan menahan sakit di selangkangannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia kemudian menatap sinis pada dua orang lain yang masih tampak terperangah menatapnya, dan memungut pistol yang teronggok begitu saja di dekat kakinya. Pistol yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh namja berbadan tambun yang menyekapnya.

"A-apa itu!? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya bergerak!"

"Kaget?" balas yeoja itu dengan senyum meremehkan yang masih tersungging dengan manis di bibirnya. Ia tampak memainkan pistol di tangannya dengan santai.

"Kalian tahu? Harga yang harus kalian bayar untuk setiap tetes darah dari 'orang'-ku sangatlah mahal."

"Cih! Bocah sialan!"

DORR!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara ledakan pistol kembali terdengar. Tetapi kali ini berasal dari Kyuhyun yang melontarkan timah panas itu tepat ke tangan namja yang mengacungkan senjata kearahnya. Namja tambun yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Yeoja itu berkelit menghindar ketika salah seorang dari penculik itu berlari menerjangnya, dengan cepat ditangkapnya lengan yang hampir mengenainya itu sebelum ia kembali melakukan gerakan memutar dan menguncinya. Baginya, menghadapi orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa beladiri seperti mereka bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Namun yeoja itu tiba-tiba tersentak ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di tengkuk belakang lelaki berkepala botak itu. Sebuah tatto. Ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi hal itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Dan tepat disaat ia lengah itulah-

Bugh!

Lelaki itu berbalik dan menendangnya dengan kuat. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang mungil terlempar beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya terseret di tanah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di perutnya. Ia menatap tajam si plontos yang kini menyeringai sadis, mendekatinya sembari mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, bocah. Padahal tadinya kami tak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku membunuhmu disini. Kau bisa tetap sangat mahal meskipun tanpa organ, kau tahu? Jadi… selamat tinggal."

Kyuhyun menutup rapat matanya ketika suara tembakan beberapa kali terdengar. Namun setelah beberapa saat, ia tetap tak merasakan apapun. Penasaran, yeoja itu kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Dan ia benar-benar terkejut ketika mendapati apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Di sana, tepat di depannya, tampak sang pelayan yang berdiri tegap. Menangkap peluru yang ditembakkan kearahnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Nona. Tampaknya mereka tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, hmm…"

Changmin melirik nonanya yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Changmin?"

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?! Kau sudah…"

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut, ketiga penjahat itu juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah mati kini berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun?

Namja yang tadi hampir menembak Kyuhyun melangkah mundur ketika Changmin melangkah santai mendekatinya.

"Sayang sekali, tadinya aku ingin bermain-main lebih lama dengan kalian. Tapi melihat bagaimana kalian memperlakukan nona-ku benar-benar membuatku tak tahan, jadi…" Changmin menyeringai, "Aku akan bunuh kalian semua."

Obsidian merah darah itu berubah menjadi merah cerah, Changmin mengeluarkan sosok demonic-nya. Dengan santai ia mencekik dan mematahkan leher orang yang berada di hadapannya, kemudian melemparkan tubuh yang tak lagi bergerak itu ke tanah.

Ia melirik si tambun, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membuatnya tak lagi bernapas. Dan terakhir, ia menatap sisa seorang lagi yang tampak tengah berlari menjauhi tempat kejadian.

Bugh!

Garis yang sarat akan ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah lelaki itu ketika ia menabrak sosok sang butler yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya entah sejak kapan. Ia beringsut mundur ketika Changmin lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya yang khas.

"Kau ingin pergi? Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

"A-aku hanya disuruh. Aku…"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Crash!

"UKHH!"

Namja itu berhenti bersuara ketika akhirnya dengan tangan kosong Changmin merobek perutnya, menembusnya hingga ke belakang.

"Membosankan sekali. Aku tidak tertarik pada manusia yang cepat mati." Decih Changmin, mengibaskan darah yang mengotori tangannya dengan santai.

Kyuhyun menatap datar sang butler yang kini melangkah mendekatinya sembari tersenyum dan membersihkan 'noda' di tangannya. Changmin menunduk, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang nona.

"Anda baik-baik saja, My Lady?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Kyuhyun, dingin. "Jadi kau tidak mati, huh? Percuma saja aku mencemaska-"

Kyuhyun memilih tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari sang butler yang kini tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jeongmal, anda mencemaskan saya, hmm? Saya tersanjung."

"Diam."

"Saya bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ucapan anda tenta-"

"Kubilang diam!"

Changmin terkekeh melihat majikannya yang tampak benar-benar kesal sekarang. Nonanya yang pemarah itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk digoda.

"Maaf, maaf." Ucapnya kemudian, "Sebenarnya saya mau langsung menghajar mereka tadi. Tapi saya lihat anda begitu bersemangat, jadi saya pikir tak ada salahnya membiarkan anda sedikit 'bergerak'. Apalagi anda malas olahraga begitu."

"Anda benar-benar penuh kejutan. Siapa sangka dengan lengan sekurus itu anda bisa membidik tembakan anda dengan akurat? Juga teknik beladiri anda tadi, benar-benar mengejutkan. Bukankah itu baritsu?"

"Biasa saja. Aku belajar beladiri itu ketika usiaku 10 tahun. Orang tuaku selalu cemas karena aku terus-menerus menolak untuk dijaga oleh bodyguard. Jadi aku dikirim ke tempat latihan agar setidaknya aku bisa melindungi diri. Kurasa itu cukup berguna."

Well, tampaknya itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Kyuhyun kepada butlernya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang. Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap."

"Y-YAK?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah ketika tiba-tiba saja Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala tuan putri. Bridal style.

"Tidak bisa, nona. Sebagai pelayan, saya sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan membuat anda terlihat seperti berandalan."

"Kau ini memang tidak sopan."

Ah, tampaknya Kyuhyun tersinggung dengan ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan bahwa ia seorang berandalan.

"Selain itu, saya tak akan membuat kesalahan lagi dengan membuat anda yang sedang terluka berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah. Jadi silahkan anda santai saja."

"Cih."

Kyuhyun memilih diam dan mengalah kemudian. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang butler. Entahlah, menatap pemuda itu dengan posisi seperti ini membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh. Apalagi jika benar-benar diperhatikan, wajah butlernya itu ternyata memang tampan.

' _Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan!_ '

Kyuhyun berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari dalam kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nona."

Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali menatap pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Saya melihat, seharusnya tadi anda memiliki peluang yang besar untuk menang. Anda lebih unggul, tapi kenapa anda menghentikan serangan anda?..."

"…"

"Apa yang membuat anda lengah?"

"…"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab, tapi malah kembali membuang tatapannya. Melihat gelagat majikannya itu, Changmin tahu tampaknya ia tak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Saya tidak memaksa jika anda-"

"Aku melihatnya."

Ucapan Changmin terpotong oleh jawaban Kyuhyun yang terdengar ambigu.

"Ne?"

"Lambang itu. Aku melihatnya. Tatto yang ada di tengkuk namja botak itu, lambang yang sama dengan orang yang dulu hampir membunuhku. Orang yang membuatku harus menutup mata kananku seumur hidup."

"Maksud anda?"

"Aku tidak suka membicarakannya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri obrolan itu secara sepihak, "Aku lelah. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai."

Dan Changmin tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi ketika tak berapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun menutup rapat matanya seiring dengan nafasnya yang menjadi lebih teratur.

Ia tersenyum menatap wajah lembut Kyuhyun ketika tertidur dengan tenang di gendongannya, seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Lepas dari segala perangai buruk dan kasarnya, yeoja ini memang memiliki rupa yang menawan. Sangat manis.

Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya tak lepas menatap sang majikan. Satu lagi misteri yang ia temukan dalam diri yeoja ini. Hal yang selalu menarik rasa inginnya untuk mengetahui manusia ini lebih jauh.

Senyum lembutnya itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah seringai tipis.

' _Well… Kau memang menarik, My Lady_ …'

To be continue...


	6. Clue

Happy reading

.

.

" _Hiks... Ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini?_ "

" _Maaf, saya terpaksa, nona..._ "

" _Ja-jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!_ "

 _Kyuhyun mundur perlahan. Ia terjerembab karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, namun, dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar ia masih mencoba untuk menjauh dari sosok seseorang yang kini menjadi begitu menakutkan di matanya_.

 _Yeoja itu tersentak ketika akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tembok, mencoba tetap bergerak mundur meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa bergerak lagi sementara sosok di hadapannya kini telah berdiri tepat di depannya. Mengangkat pisaunya tanpa ragu, tampak tak sinkron dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah di matanya_.

 _Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar sebisanya ketika pisau hampir menikamnya, namun ia gagal_.

 _Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah tatto bergambar phoenix yang terikat oleh duri mawar yang tampak di lengan atas sosok di hadapannya, sebelum_ -

CRASHH!

"AAAAAAARRGHH!"

"Nona?!"

"Hosh... hosh..."

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu ketika ia membuka mata, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?"

PLAKK!

Changmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menampik tangannya dengan kasar saat ia mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Jangan menyentuhku! Hiks..."

Teriak Kyuhyun histeris, lagi-lagi sang butler dibuatnya terhenyak ketika ia menangis.

Yeoja itu meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, menutup rapat mata dan telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, membuat Changmin semakin bingung. Majikannya itu tampak seperti baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan.

"Nona, ini saya, Changmin."

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun perlahan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Ia menatap ragu sosok samar di hadapannya karena keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita.

"C-Changmin?"

"Ne, nona. Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Dia disini... A-aku..."

"Nona?"

"Ja-JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

Kyuhyun kembali histeris ketika sang butler mencoba mendekatinya, menenangkannya.

Melihat keadaan nona-nya yang tampak tak begitu baik, Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia kemudian berinisiatif untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Setidaknya, keadaan yang diterangi cahaya akan membuat manusia merasa lebih tenang. Itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Anda lihat? Tak ada siapapun di sini. Saya akan keluar jika anda merasa terganggu. Silahkan panggil saya jika-"

"Changmin..."

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya, masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Ya, nona?"

"Tetap disini... tetap disini sampai aku tertidur..."

Changmin menatap sang nona dengan tatapan tak mengerti, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Yes, My Lady..."

Setelah itu, hening kembali menguasai mereka. Changmin menatap datar gundukan selimut di atas kasur yang sudah pasti adalah Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk takut. Tingkah yeoja itu membuatnya sedikit bingung, namun sekali lagi, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membaca sang majikan saat ini.

Ia tahu kalau nona-nya itu tidak tertidur. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak berbicara, meskipun banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Changmin, kau masih disana?"

"Ya, nona."

Sosok di dalam selimut itu perlahan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, menatap sang butler yang balas memandangnya dengan senyum simpulnya yang khas.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 pagi, nona tertidur sejak sore tadi. Karena anda tampak lelah, jadi saya tidak membangunkan anda."

"O-ohh..."

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kembali ke keadaan normal akhirnya kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Sosok sang yeoja bangsawan yang arogan dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Sedikit banyak ia merutuki betapa konyol dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa sebuah mimpi buruk membuatnya kehilangan otaknya? Apalagi kali ini ia membiarkan seseorang melihatnya, melihat dirinya yang lemah.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lagipula itu hanya Changmin. Pelayan iblisnya yang tanpa ia ceritakanpun, pasti telah mengetahui setiap hal tentang dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari iblis di hadapannya ini.

Namun ia tidak tahu jika iblis itu sama sekali tak lagi mencoba untuk membacanya, hanya menunggu dan menunggu sampai ia bercerita.

Ah, tunggu, ada satu hal yang janggal disini.

Changmin bilang, ia tidak terbangun sejak sore ini?

Dan sekarang, ia mendapati dirinya tertidur di kasur nya dengan piyama, bukan pakaian yang ia kenakan sore ini.

Apa mungkin...

"Changmin."

"Ya?"

"Kau yang mengganti pakaianku?"

"Iya, nona."

Berarti...

"Kau melihat?"

"Apa?"

"Kau melihatnya?" wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah.

"Ohh!" Changmin mendadak menangkap maksud kata-kata sang nona, "Tentu saja. Karena saya kan mengganti pakaian anda."

Tuh kan, benar...

"Anda jangan khawatir, bukankah saya sudah katakan pada anda saat pertama kali? Saya tidak tertarik dengan tubuh anda yang 'datar' itu." Lanjut Changmin dengan senyum simpulnya seakan ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

BLUSH!

"Lagipula saya ini kan hanya seorang iblis pelayan, saya-"

"KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA! IBLIS MESUM SIALAN!"

Ahh, pekikan itu.

Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa ini masih jam 3 pagi? Beruntung mansion mereka berada jauh dari keramaian, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang gedoran tetangga yang -pasti-merasa terganggu.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah hanya author yang merasa _deja vu_ disini?

#

"Anda yakin tidak ma-"

"Diam."

Kyuhyun menusuk roti yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi itu dengan kesal. Ah, apakah makan pada pukul empat pagi sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai sarapan? Bisakan aja deh.

Karena Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur tak bisa tidur akibat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Lagipula, ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Secepatnya kalau bisa.

"Changmin."

"Ya, nona?"

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Karena saya pikir anda mungkin masih kurang sehat, sebenarnya saya bermaksud untuk mengosongkan jadwal anda hari ini."

Lihat, Changmin itu peka dan perhatian. =￣ω￣=

"Bagus." Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring, tanda ia telah selesai dengan sarapannya, "Antarkan aku ke kantor hari ini."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bicara tanpa menatapnya karena posisinya yang berdiri di belakang yeoja itu.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Hm."

"Untuk apa anda mengunjungi perusahaan secara mendadak hari ini? Jadwal kunjungan rutin anda seharusnya minggu depan."

Kyuhyun diam selama beberapa saat. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, tak ada salahnya jika ia mengatakannya pada orang ini. Toh, keberadaannya di sini memang untuk menolongnya. Mendukung semua keputusannya.

"Kau ingat, kemarin aku membicarakan tentang tatto yang berbentuk lambang aneh?"

Changmin mengangguk, tentu saja dia ingat.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya selain orang yang kemarin dan _orang itu_ , ada beberapa orang lagi yang pernah kulihat memiliki gambar yang sama. Termasuk beberapa orang yang bekerja di kantorku."

"Selama ini aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, aku baru sadar ketika melihat namja botak kemarin. Aku heran, apakah tatto aneh itu sedang populer belakangan ini?"

Kyuhyun tampak bergumam sendiri, sedikit memaksa otaknya berpikir lebih keras dari biasanya. Sementara Changmin tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Nona."

"Hm?"

"Lambang aneh yang kau maksud itu, seperti apa?"

"Gambar phoenix yang dililit duri mawar. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas pada orang yang kemarin dan beberapa orang lain, tapi aku yakin itu memiliki bentuk yang sama."

' _Ya, sama dengan 'orang itu'..._ '

"Saya mungkin tahu..."

"Ehh?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dari posisinya, menatap Changmin yang kini tampak serius namun ragu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hanya saja, saya tidak bisa memastikan jika belum melihatnya langsung..." ucap Changmin lebih seperti gumaman, "Tapi jika perkiraan saya benar, maka berurusan dengan mereka adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi anda, nona..."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan sang butler.

.

TBC

Maaf ya harusnya chapter ini dipublish dari kemarin" tapi karna flashdisk'a lupa saya simpan dimana jadi'a ke pending dan ternyata masih nyantel (?) di laptop rumah hehehehe  
Sebagai gantinya hari ini saya publish 2 chapter sekaligus :)


	7. Conclude

Happy reading

.

.

 _"Tapi jika perkiraan saya benar, maka berurusan dengan mereka adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi anda, nona..._ "

Kata-kata yang terakhir kali diucapkan Changmin pagi ini terus terulang di pikiran Kyuhyun. Memaksanya untuk berpikir namun di saat yang sama, semakin jauh ia mencoba memikirkannya, ia justru semakin kebingungan.

Ia merasa hal ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu... entahlah. Mungkinkah sesuatu tentang orang tuanya? Atau mungkin tentang kedudukannya? Beberapa orang dari masa lalu? Ini dan itu, semuanya membuatnya bingung.

Kyuhyun hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan, entah apa. Yang bisa ia dapati sejauh ini... tak ada. Belum.

' _Kalau benar yang dikatakan Changmin, sebenarnya se-berbahaya apa orang-orang ini? Jika dipikir-pikir lagi... 'orang itu' juga memiliki tatto itu. Sampai saat inipun, secara tak lansung aku 'dikelilingi' oleh mereka. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa terancam sesuatu..._ '

"...na?"

'... _Atau mungkin itu karena aku belum menyadarinya_?'

"...Nona?"

"Ah. Ehh?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya sedari tadi ketika suara Changmin akhirnya berhasil 'menembus' pendengarannya. Ia menoleh, menatap sang butler yang duduk di sebelahnya. Di belakang setir.

"Kita sampai."

Ia menatap Changmin yang lebih dulu keluar kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jadi, apa rencana anda, nona?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat... juga memastikan sesuatu. Kajja."

Changmin hanya diam mengikuti langkah sang nona. Begitu memasuki gedung kantor, beberapa karyawan yang melihat sosok 'calon pemimpin' mereka itu segera memasang sikap hormat. Beberapa menunduk dan memberi salam yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan ataupun senyum tipis.

Seorang namja paruh baya tampak mendekat, menghampiri mereka.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkunjung?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, namja berusia 40-an tahun itu orang yang ia kenal cukup baik. Dulunya, namja itu adalah rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat dari ayahnya, jadi sejak kecil ia cukup sering bertemu dengannya.

"Tak apa, ahjussi. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja." Jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

"Begitukah. Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi. Selamat datang, sajangnim." Candanya dengan sikap sopan yang sengaja dilebih-lebihkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Terima kasih."

Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, sedikit melirik Changmin yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dengan diam, namun ia tahu mata butlernya itu 'mengatakan' sesuatu ketika menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Changmin tersenyum, senyum simpulnya yang -menurut Kyuhyun- menyebalkan. Ia mempersilahkan sang nona memasuki lift lebih dulu. Memencet tombol lantai sebelum akhirnya pintu tertutup dan ia angkat bicara.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau ternyata anda orang yang ramah, nona."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia sudah menduga jika makhluk di sebelahnya ini akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Cih. Jangan menyindir." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar santai, "Bagaimanapun, aku adalah orang yang suatu saat akan menjadi atasan mereka. Apa jadinya jika para karyawanku tidak merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanku?"

"Asal kau tahu, jaman sekarang, senyum itu bisa menghasilkan uang." Kyuhyun menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

"Whoaah, nona. Seperti yang dikatakan Mrs. Park, anda sangat berbakat dalam hal ini. Benar-benar pembohong licik yang baik."

"Berbohong adalah bakatku. Tapi kurasa tak ada yang istimewa. Toh, semua manusia adalah makhluk pembohong. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari mereka." Kyuhyun tampak tak tersinggung dengan ucapan sang iblis yang jelas-jelas menyindirnya. "Lagipula, business is business. Semua orang di dunia itu akan melakukan apapun demi mendapat keuntungan."

"Dalam beberapa hal, manusia bisa menjadi sangat busuk. Bahkan lebih buruk dari makhluk sepertimu. Kejahatan yang dilakukan manusia itu rumit. Selalu berbohong, mengharapkan orang lain, berjuang dengan bodohnya. Mencuri dan dicuri, dan selalu membuat alasan..."

"Mereka hanya ingin mencapai apa yang mereka inginkan, meski dengan cara apapun. Pada akhirnya, ketika cara busuk mereka tak berhasil, mereka akan lari. Berdalih karena khilaf, atau karena... bisikan iblis? Cara mereka untuk menghindar dari kesalahan benar-benar monoton."

Changmin tak lagi menyahut. Ia hanya sedikit terkekeh mendengar penjelasan panjang dari sang nona. Bagaimana bisa seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun berpikir seperti itu?

Yah, tapi sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Bagi Changmin, bagaimana Kyuhyun menjelaskan pandangannya terhadap manusia benar-benar hal yang menarik. Ia berkata seolah dirinya sendiri bukan manusia.

Ahh, bukan.

Ia justru mengatakan hal itu, seakan ia sadar benar betapa buruk dirinya. Bagaimana ia bermain sebagai tokoh antagonis dalam hidupnya sendiri. Dan itu... menarik.

Changmin bukanlah manusia, tapi bagaimanapun, ia bisa menilai.

Baginya, manusia seperti nonanya, makhluk buruk yang menyadari kebusukannya, itu jauh lebih baik dibanding manusia lain yang selalu berusaha untuk bersikap baik, berusaha menunjukkan betapa suci hatinya tanpa pernah menyadari keburukannya.

Atau manusia lain yang berusaha untuk menembunyikan segala kejahatannya dengan dalih ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik meskipun sebenarnya tak pernah ada yang berubah.

Munafik, jika boleh dikatakan begitu.

Suara denting lift membuat keduanya yang semula terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka kini kembali terfokus pada tujuan awal.

Changmin kembali mengikuti langkah sang nona dalam diam.

#

"Nona... sebenarnya apa yang anda lakukan?"

Changmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya ketika telah hampir sepuluh menit ia melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya berputar-putar di sekitar ruang kerja pribadinya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas lantai keramik.

Changmin hanya ber-facepalm-ria melihat gelagat aneh sang nona yang tidak dapat dikatakan normal itu.

Apa Kyuhyun mengajaknya kemari untuk menari tap dance?-_-

Dan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk menjawabnya membuat Changmin terpaksa hanya diam, menunggu sampai sang nona bicara. Atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tuk. Tuk.

Sang butler menatap serius ketika telinganya mendengar lantai yang diketuk Kyuhyun dengan kakinya menimbulkan suara yang terdengar berbeda, cukup untuk menunjukkan jika ada ruang kosong dibalik keramik putih itu.

"Changmin." Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya, nona?"

"Hancurkan bagian ini."

Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah keramik yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan dan tanpa banyak bicara, Changmin menghancurkan bagian itu dengan tinjunya.

Benar dugaannya, ada sedikit ruang kosong di balik lantai itu. Hanya ruang kecil, berukuran 20x20 cm dan sedalam sekitar satu jengkal. Di dalamnya, ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu, seperti kunci untuk mengakses sesuatu atau apalah.

Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan berjongkok, ia tampak mengutak-atik tombol-tombol tersembunyi itu selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya berdecih putus asa.

"Nona, maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi sekali lagi saya bertanya. Apa yang anda lakukan sejak tadi? Mungkin saya bisa membantu."

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Ini dulunya ruang kerja appaku, sejak kecil aku sering bermain disini dan aku pernah tak sengaja menemukan ini. Aku ingat appa sangat marah ketika itu. Melihat bagaimana gelagatnya, ia mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia tak ingin aku terlibat. Dan aku yakin berhubungan dengan ini."

"Jika melihat dari tata ruang gedung ini, seharusnya ada sebuah ruangan lain di balik tembok itu." Kyuhyun menatap dinding metal di hadapannya, "Tapi aku tak pernah menemukan pintu ataupun semacamnya. Mungkin tombol-tombol ini semacam kode akses untuk membuka jalan kesana. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu password yang ia gunakan."

Changmin diam sejenak menyimak penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Ini hanya asumsi, tapi menurut saya, ayah anda tak mungkin akan membuat kode yang begitu rumit hanya untuk kunci sebuah ruangan. Terlebih jika ia menyimpan sesuatu yang penting disana. Dalam keadaan darurat, hal itu tentu akan menyulitkannya."

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan, tapi..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenyak, seakan mendapat pencerahan. Ia kembali berjongkok dan mengutak-atik tombol-tombol itu selama beberapa saat.

Changmin menoleh, sedikit kaget ketika tiba-tiba dinding ruangan itu terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah ruangan lain di balik pintu tembok itu. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, apa kodenya?" celetuk Changmin, sedikit penasaran.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan seringai tipis yang tersungging di bibir, "Tak perlu tahu. Kau akan kecewa jika mengetahui jawabannya."

Yeoja itu bangkit dari posisinya, memasuki ruangan gelap itu lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya sedikit merutuki bagaimana ia membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk memecahkan kode yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Sebuah tanggal.

8-8-3-0-2

Tahu maksud dari kode itu? Sederhana bukan?

#

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Changmin ketika memasuki ruangan itu dan menekan tombol lampu.

Ia bisa melihat ruangan yang tak begitu luas, mungkin hanya sekitar 7x7 meter yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak berisi buku dan dokumen-dokumen berdebu.

Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya ketika ia menarik sebuah map dari rak dan debu yang beterbangan menggelitik hidungnya. Ia membuka-buka sekilas. Tak ada yang penting disana. Mungkin hanya dokumen lama kantor yang sudah tak berguna? Entahlah.

"Nona, saya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Ia melirik Changmin yang berdiri di sisi meja yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan, tampak menggeledah isi laci meja itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat apa yang ditemukan sang butler, sebuah buku tua. Yang menarik adalah lambang yang tergambar di sampul buku itu.

Melihat keterkejutan Kyuhyun, Changmin bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

' _Berarti dugaanku tidak salah_...'

.

TBC


	8. Behaving Strangely

Happy readig

.

Kyuhyun membuka lembar-lembar usang itu dengan hati-hati agar tak merusaknya. Buku itu memang tampak rapuh, mungkin karena terlalu tua.

Ia berdecih ketika mendapati isi dari buku itu adalah bahasa latin yang ia sama sekali tak tahu apa artinya. Hei, setidaknya, bisakah seseorang menuliskannya dalam bahasa Korea?

"Nona. Lambang yang pernah kau katakan itu, apakah sama dengan yang ada di sampul buku ini?" tanya Changmin menginterupsi nonanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ne. Lambang itu... milik sebuah kelompok yang berisi orang-orang yang berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Maksudmu seperti mafia, begitu?"

Changmin menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun semakin serius menatapnya.

"Bukan, nona. Gambar ini adalah lambang milik Phoenix." Changmin bergumam pelan, nyaris seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Phoenix?"

"Phoenix, semacam perkumpulan keagamaan yang mengajarkan aliran sesat. Mereka telah ada sejak beberapa dekade lalu dan sampai saat ini, meskipun terdengar hanya seperti mitos, tapi mereka benar-benar ada. Mereka hanya menyamarkan keberadaan mereka dari mata dunia. Namun mereka tak akan pernah musnah."

"Sama seperti lambangnya, simbol keabadian." Kyuhyun berguman. "Bagaimana bisa ayahku memiliki buku seperti ini? Mungkinkah... ia terlibat?"

"Itu salah satu dari banyak kemungkinan yang ada. Atau bisa jadi, beliau justru mencoba untuk mengungkap mereka."

"Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu?"

"Saya cukup tahu tentang organisasi ini. Mereka sangat menjaga rahasia tentang segala hal menyangkut organisasi, jadi rasanya tak mungkin ayah anda memiliki benda ini." Changmin menimbang-nimbang buku itu di tangannya. "Kecuali beliau adalah anggota yang berkhianat, atau..."

"Ada 'orang dalam'?"

Changmin mengangguki kesimpulan yang ditangkap Kyuhyun.

"Selain itu, saya juga menemukan ini bersama dengan buku itu."

Changmin menyerahkan map berisi lampiran biodata yang ia dapatkan.

"Ini?" Kyuhyun membolak-balik lampiran-lampiran itu.

"Kemungkinan itu adalah data orang-orang yang terlibat dalam organisasi. Hal ini membuat segala kesimpulannya menjadi mungkin. Pertanyaannya adalah, hal apa yang menjadikan beliau berurusan dengan mereka?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi jika semua itu benar, maka artinya penyebab kematian orang tuaku bukan hanya pembunuhan berencana berdasarkan persaingan bisnis seperti yang selama ini kukira. Tapi lebih berbahaya dari itu..."

Srekk!

Keduanya memasang sikap waspada ketika terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang bergeser. Changmin memasang sikap protective di depan sang nona.

Namun keduanya hanya bisa mendengus ketika mendapati penyebab keributan itu ternyata hanyalah tikus menyebalkan yang numpang lewat tanpa tahu situasi dan kondisi. -_-

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Terlalu beresiko jika membahasnya disini, nona."

"Ne. Changmin, bawa semua datanya. Kita harus memecahkan ini lebih dulu."

"Yes, My Lady."

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan kantor setelah Kyuhyun mengunci kembali pintu ruangan itu dan menutup lubang yang tadi mereka buat dengan pot tanaman hias yang ada di dalam ruangan.

#

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Changmin memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalan, sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, nona?" tegurnya, yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Bukan hal penting. Dari pada itu..." Kyuhyun menatap serius kearah kaca spion mobil, "Tidakkah kau merasa kalau kita diikuti?"

Changmin ikut melirik kearah spion, "Ah, mobil hitam itu? Bisa jadi."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Kini lirikan tajam Kyuhyun berpindah kepada sang butler di sebelahnya. Nada bicaranya yang santai barusan terdengar sedikit menyebalkan.

"Yah, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tak ada alasan yang membuat mereka harus mengekori kita. Kecuali orang disana adalah penculik bodoh seperti tempo hari." Ujar Changmin, "Atau mungkin jika mereka adalah orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui kalau kita membawa 'sesuatu yang berbahaya'..."

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar kalimat yang terakhir keluar dari mulut butlernya.

"Changmin! Percepat laju mobilnya!"

Changmin menuruti perintah nonanya tanpa bertanya. Kini mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Beruntung mereka tengah berada di jalur satu arah.

Kyuhyun berdecih ketika kembali melirik spion dan mendapati mobil di belakang mereka turut menambah kecepatan.

"Kita memang diikuti."

"Ohh..."

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit?"

Ah, tampaknya Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan sikap santai Changmin sedari tadi.

"Cobalah menghindar sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Mereka mungkin telah mengetahui bahwa kita membawa sesuatu." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat, "Kita telah ceroboh..."

"Maksud anda?"

"Semua ruangan di kantor dipantau oleh CCTV. Bukan tak mungkin 'mereka' yang membaur dengan pegawai kantor di sana memantau yang kita lakukan sedari tadi."

"Ahh... anda benar."

Kyuhyun kembali melempar deathglare untuk yang kesekian kalinya kepada Changmin. Entahlah, biasanya dia biasa-biasa saja menyikapi hal itu. Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa sikap santai Changmin membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Oya." Kyuhyun kembali menatap tajam, "Pastikan kau tidak merusak yang satu ini."

"Eh?" oke, kali ini Changmin dibuat bingung oleh kalimat sang nona yang sedikit ambigu.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia bersandar di kursinya sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau lupa? Kurang dari 48 jam yang lalu, kau baru saja menyulap sebuah mobil menjadi onggokan sampah."

Ah, Changmin mengerti sekarang.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, kau akan melihat Leeteuk imo yang berubah wujud menjadi iblis." Gumam Kyuhyun, melirik butlernya sembari menyunggingkan seringai tipis, bermaksud menakuti Changmin.

Mrs. Park memang sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan mengakuinya.

"Oh, tapi, nona... saya kan juga iblis?"

Krik

Krik

"Oiya, aku lupa."

Masih dengan raut stoic-nya, Kyuhyun membuang tatapannya kemudian. Senyum simpul menyebalkan yang disunggingkan Changmin ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan membuatnya merasa... err... konyol.

Ia merasa seolah senyum Changmin mengatakan " _Ciee, udah pikun yaaa~? :v_ "

PRANGG!

Keduanya tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menembus kaca mobil dan membuatnya pecah. Apa itu tadi? Sebuah peluru?

"Cih!"

"Changmin, cepat!"

"Saya tahu."

Dug!

Kepala Kyuhyun terantuk kaca mobil ketika Changmin membelokkan mobil secara mendadak demi menghindari peluru lainnya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Akan kuurus mereka!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

Aura gelap mendadak menyelimuti yeoja itu, tampaknya kejadian kepalanya terantuk barusan membuat emosi yang sedari ia tahan akhirnya meledak.

Changmin bahkan bisa merasakan aura menyesakkan yang menguar di sekitar nonanya. Hawa membunuh itu hampir sama seramnya dengan hawa iblis miliknya, ia rasa.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Tapi catat, Kyuhyun itu memang sama sekali bukanlah anak manis yang menyenangkan.-_-

Yeoja itu mengambil pistol yang disimpan di dalam dashboard mobil sebelum menyembulkan tubuhnya ke luar dari jendela dan kemudian duduk disana dengan posisi yang tidak bisa dikatakan aman.

"Ckck. Anda nekat, nona." Komentar Changmin melihat apa yng dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Pastikan kau tidak membuatku tertabrak atau terlempar." Pesan Kyuhyun yang hanya diangguki oleh sang butler.

Ia kemudian mulai menembak. Beberapa tembakan yang ia lontarkan selalu dapat dihindari, membuatnya berdecih tak sabar.

Lagipula, ia tak bisa sembarangan menembak. Ingat, ini jalur umum. Akan sangat berbahaya jika sampai orang lain menjadi korban. Namun beruntung, tak lama setelah itu, mereka keluar dari jalur satu arah.

Changmin yang mengerti situasi itu kemudian memancing mobil di belakang mereka ke jalan yang lebih sepi.

"Cih. Pelurunya habis."

Gumaman sang nona membuatnya menoleh sesaat, kemudian kembali terfokus menatap jalan. Sesuatu yang ia lihat tak begitu jauh di depan memberinya sebuah ide. Changmin menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga batas yang berbahaya.

"Nona! Cepat masuk!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu, ia menarik pinggang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Sesuatu yang berbahaya, tentu saja. Mengingat bagaimana posisi yeoja itu sebelumnya, dan Changmin melakukannya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Dugh!

Ah, dan kepala Kyuhyun terantuk lagi.

Percayalah. Yang kali ini lebih menyakitkan.

Tak ada waktu baginya untuk membiarkan sang nona duduk dengan benar dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Ia membelokkan mobil dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Dan...

CKIIITTTTT... BRAKK!

Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya ketika melihat mobil yang sedari tadi mengekori mereka kini terlempar ke luar jalan. Tentu saja, dengan kecepatan setinggi itu, juga tikungan tajam nyaris 90 derajat di depannya pasti akan membuat siapapun terlempar jika tak benar-benar berkonsentrasi.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan tak lama setelah itu.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?"

Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya, masih diam dalam posisi pinggangnya dalam pelukan sang butler.

Ah, Changmin ingat. Tadi kepala yeoja itu sempat terbentur cukup keras. Mungkinkah ia pingsan? Namun, baru saja ia hendak mengecek keadaan sang nona-

Duagh!

-tinju yeoja itu lebih dulu menyapa kepalanya.-_-

"TAK BISAKAH KAU LEBIH BERHATI-HATI?! DAN LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI PINGGANGKU!"

Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak kali ini.

Changmin hanya menatap sang nona yang tengah mengamuk sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena pukulan yang tidak main-main dari yeoja itu.

"Maafkan saya, tapi jika tidak cepat, anda bisa terlempar keluar tadi."

"Huft..."

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia membuang tatapannya kearah lain.

Memang, yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar. Ia hanya tak suka cara sang butler yang dirasanya agak serampangan. Apalagi, yang tadi itu juga membahayakan mereka sendiri.

Diluar itu, posisi mereka barusan benar-benar memalukan. Berpelukan seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti tadi... ah, tunggu.

' _Apa yang kupikirkan!?_ '

Kyuhyun tercekat oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

' _Itu bukan berpelukan! Itu hanya... hanya... akh! Aku tak peduli! Ada yang aneh dengan otakku. Mungkin karena terantuk tadi?_ '

Namun pikirannya segera teralih ketika matanya melihat ke luar dan mendapati mereka berada dimana saat ini.

Pemakaman.

Mungkin itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Nona? Mau kemana?" tegur Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah menjauhinya begitu saja tanpa menjawab.

Ia melihat sang nona berjalan memasuki area pemakaman, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah sang nona.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah nisan. Ia menunduk dan berdiam cukup lama disana. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak tenang.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

Tegur Changmin begitu ia mengangkat pandangannya, ia melirik sekilas sang butler yang kini berdiri di sampingnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah nisan bernamakan 'Cho Hanna' itu.

"Berdoa." Jawabnya, "Ini eommaku." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Changmin, seakan tengah mengenalkan Changmin pada sosok ibunya.

"Yang di depanmu itu, appaku." Lanjutnya lagi, Changmin menatap nisan di depannya.

"Mereka meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Dan sejak itu, terkadang ketika aku merasa sedih atau mempunyai masalah, aku akan 'mengunjungi' mereka disini. Itu membuatku merasa tenang."

"Ohh..." gumam Changmin.

Ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya kemudian, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik dan kini menoleh padanya, menatapnya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Berdoa untuk mereka." Jawab Changmin kalem.

Deg.

"Berdoa? Kau? Jangan bercanda." sela Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya yang khas, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak sedikit lebih cepat mendengar jawaban itu. Hanya sedikit.

Melihat seseorang yang dapat dikatakan belum sepenuhnya mengenalmu, bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal kedua orang tuamu, namun berdoa untuk mereka...

Bukankah itu hal yang manis?

Changmin balas menatap sang nona dengan tatapan serius.

"Apakah salah?" ia bertanya balik, "Meskipun iblis, kami tetaplah makhluk yang Dia ciptakan. Sama seperti makhluk lainnya, kami pun punya hak untuk meminta. Kami hanya dianggap makhluk hina karena pendahulu kami adalah makhluk mulia yang membangkang. Di luar dari semua itu, kita sama."

Changmin menjelaskan dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Entah mengapa...

"Lantas apakah salah jika saya mendoakan kedua orang tua anda, nona?"

Deg. Deg.

Kyuhyun tak lagi dapat menahan laju jantungnya yang kini berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merasuki hatinya, mendorongnya untuk menyunggingkan segaris senyum meskipun ia sedang tak ingin.

Hanya senyum tipis.

Sangat tipis.

Namun tulus.

Hal yang sudah lama tak lagi dapat ia lakukan.

Dan kini ia melakukannya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Gomawo..."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, bersamaan dengan usahanya menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

' _Ternyata memang ada yang salah denganku_...'

To be continued...


	9. Confuse

Happy reading

.

"Geez..."

Kyuhyun melempar dokumen di tangannya dengan kesal, membuat tumpukan kertas itu tercecer kemana-mana di atas meja.

"Ini tidak berguna!" gumamnya nyaris putus asa.

"Nona, jangan bicara seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya, dan ia mendapati Changmin yang berjalan kearahnya dengan mendorong troli.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang manis bisa membantu menjernihkan pikiran anda?" ucap Changmin sembari menghidangkan sepotong cake dan teh dingin di hadapan sang nona.

"Jadi, apa yang anda dapatkan?"

"Nothing!" Kyuhyun mengangkat cangkir teh-nya, "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca buku itu, dan data tentang orang-orang itu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kukenal."

"Akan sulit untuk mencari tahu jika kita tidak bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lebih. Apalagi ini data yang dikumpulkan bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Tapi nona..." Changmin mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang tercecer di lantai dan menatapnya, "Dengan data-data ini, kita bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal. Minimal kita mengetahui nama mereka, bukan?"

Kyuhyun kini menatap serius kearah butlernya, tampaknya ucapan Changmin membuatnya tertarik.

"Lantas?"

"Selain itu, kita tahu... anggota organisasi ini ada dimana-mana dan bisa jadi siapa saja. Keberadaan mereka yang 'tidak terlihat' membuat kita tahu jika kita harus berhati-hati, bahkan pada orang-orang terdekat."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku tahu itu. Tapi ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika-"

"Anda hanya perlu meminta."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong begitu saja oleh kalimat ambigu yang dikatakan Changmin. Ia menatap sang butler yang kembali menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"Saya akan mengabulkan semua perintah anda."

Dan satu kalimat sederhana itu membuat Kyuhyun seketika mengerti.

Ah, terkadang ia lupa betapa hebat butlernya ini. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Changmin dapat melakukan hal di luar dari kemampuan manusia, melupakan fakta bahwa sosok yang selalu di sisinya itu adalah seorang iblis.

Ting. Tong.

Suara bel yang berasal dari pintu masuk membuat keduanya segera memasang sikap waspada.

"Ada yang datang?"

"Tunggu di sini, biar saya yang membuka pintu."

Changmin melangkah menjauh setelah mengatakan hal itu, dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di muka pintu dengan wajahnya yang tetap tenang namun waspada.

Changmin membuka pintu kayu itu, masih mempertahankan senyum simpulnya.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa-"

"Aah, sudah kuduga. Ternyata kau memang disini, Changmin-chan."

Senyum itu seketika sirna ketika Changmin mendengar suara yang melewati telinganya, terlebih ketika ia menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku-"

BRAAAKK!

#

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak ketika mendengar suara debuman pintu yang cukup keras. Di dorong rasa penasarannya, ia kemudian menyusul ke ruang tamu.

Dan apa yang dia lihat sesampainya di sana benar-benar membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Changmin, sedang apa kau?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran melihat sang butler tampak bersandar di muka pintu dengan posisi yang tidak wajar dan muka gak woles. (*oke, bahasa apa ini?-_-)

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa, nona?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut melihat tingkah Changmin yang semakin lama semakin aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bersandar, mungkin?"

"Kalau kau berada di bumi, yang kau lakukan itu disebut 'mendorong'." Kyuhyun ber-facepalm-ria, "Siapa di luar?"

"Tidak ada."

Changmin masih mempertahankan senyum simpulnya.

"Siapa?"

"Anda tak akan ingin bertemu dengannya."

Ini semakin mencurigakan.

"Minggir kau!"

"No-nona..."

Tak bisa membantah, akhirnya Changmin menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menyingkir. Lebih tepatnya, ia berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Baru saja Kyuhyun membuka pintu selebar beberapa inci-

Wuushh!

-sekelebat angin melewatinya.

Terkejut, kemudian dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang namja, eh yeoja, ehh, entahlah... Kyuhyun tidak bisa memutuskannya.

Satu hal yang pasti, siapapun dia... pastilah bukan sesuatu yang normal.

Yang jelas, makhluk itu kini tengah menggelendot manja di lengan butlernya sementara si empunya lengan kini tampak suram dan semakin suram.

"Cha-Changmin... siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun, kembali ber-facepalm-ria.

"Ohh, siapa anak imut ini? Majikan baru-mu, heh?"

Makhluk galau gender -menurut Kyuhyun- itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Ia masih menatap Changmin dengan manja, membuat Kyuhyun mual sekaligus geli melihat tampang bete butlernya.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan. Namaku Casey Kim , tapi kau boleh memanggilku Heechul." Ucapnya lagi. (*Nah, apa kubilang? Beneran kagak normal, kan?-_-)

Ekspresi Kyuhyun semakin campur aduk sekarang, tak berbeda jauh dengan Changmin yang semakin suram.

"Sama seperti pelayanmu ini. Aku juga seorang iblis." Heechul eh, Casey Kim akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Changmin -yang segera mendesah lega- dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kau?"

"A-aku Kyuhyun. Salam kenal."

Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap ketika Casey eh, Heechul mendekatinya.

"Oh my... kau mendapatkan majikan yang manis, Changmin-chan." Komentar Cas-ah, Hee-Argh! Please, gue pusing sama namanya! (*author galau, abaikan.-_-)

Ehm, mari kita luruskan ini sejenak. Saya sebagai author sekaligus narator memutuskan untuk memanggil iblis galau gender dengan nama HEECHUL. Setuju tidak setuju, kalian harus menerimanya.-_- (*kembali ke cerita.)

Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Changmin secara diam-diam ketika Heechul tampak mulai asik melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Changmin..." bisiknya

"Ne?" Changmin balas berbisik.

"Kau yakin makhluk itu sejenis denganmu?"

"Menurut anda?" Bukannya menjawab, sang iblis justru balik bertanya.

"Entahlah... dia tampak hina."

Kyuhyun, itu kejam.-_-

"Yakk, kalian pikir aku tidak mendengar yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sebuah suara di belakang mereka membuat keduanya membeku.

"Kau ini tidak sopan, ya?!"

Kyuhyun mundur secepat kilat ketika tangan Heechul hampir menyentil dahinya, membuat Heechul menatapnya sedikit heran.

Penasaran, Heechul kembali mencoba menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Dan anak itu kembali menghindar.

"Yak, yak, ada apa denganmu? Perasaanku saja, atau memang benar jika sejak tadi kau selalu menghindariku?" protes Heechul sedikit kesal, sementara Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan poker face-nya.

Changmin menatap sang nona dengan serius, hingga suatu kesimpulan terbersit di benaknya.

"Nona, mungkinkah..."

Kyuhyun melempar death-glare.

Jangan katakan!

"Jangan-jangan anda..."

Jangan katakan!

"Anda ini transphobia, ya?"

Dia mengatakannya. -_-

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ketika dua pasang mata di hadapannya menatapnya lurus, membuat Changmin dan Heechul saling pandang kemudian. Changmin memasang raut datar ketika Heechul menyunggingkan seringai mencurigakan kearahnya sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Oh, shit. -_-

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak menarik langkah seribu-

"Kena kau!"

-Heechul telah menempel padanya dan memeluknya erat.

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

"GY-GYAAAAAAA! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memasang raut heran melihat nona-nya kali ini benar-benar bertingkah out of character. Aneh, tapi imut. Ia terkekeh kemudian.

Namun di detik selanjutnya, ia tertegun.

Changmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ia seorang iblis. Makhluk yang seharusnya tidak memiliki cukup emosi, bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum dengan tulus.

Semua iblis itu sama. Segala ekspresi dan emosi yang mereka tunjukkan adalah palsu.

Namun yang baru saja ia lakukan? Tertawa? Ia tertawa? Seorang iblis sepertinya... tertawa?

Mendadak keributan di sekitarnya tak lagi terdengar.

Changmin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri...

' _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ '

#

"Hoi, bocah! Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhmu itu? Itu menggangguku." Protes Heechul, sedikit risih karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus menatapnya lekat dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau sampai setakut itu?"

Kyuhyun diam. Bukan takut, hanya saja ia pernah memiliki pengalaman traumatis dengan makhluk yang berwujud yeoja separuh namja.

Sewaktu kecil, ibunya memiliki seorang teman yang seperti itu, dan orang itu sepertinya sangat menyukai dirinya. Setiap kali ia melihat Kyuhyun, ia akan datang dan mencubit pipinya hingga kesakitan dengan wajah gemas yang -menurut Kyuhyun- sangat menyeramkan.

Bagi Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih kecil, itu tentu akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat menakutkan. Bahkan hingga sekarang.-_-

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Ah, itu..."

Kedatangan Changmin yang membawa cangkir teh dan sepotong kue membuat keduanya menoleh untuk sesaat.

"Saya tidak melakukan ini dengan maksud berbuat baik kepada anda!" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba ketika mendapati Heechul menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aww, Changmin-chan. Kau ini kaku sekali. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengunjungi kalian berdua."

"Tak ada yang meminta." Jawab pasangan butler-master itu nyaris bersamaan.

"Rasanya kalimatmu itu meragukan." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, "Kau hanya mengenal pelayanku, bukan aku. Lagipula untuk apa kau mencarinya dan bagaimana kau tahu kami di sini?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya?" ucap Heechul lagi, "Aku kemari karena diminta oleh seseorang untuk memastikan keadaan kalian berdua, terutama kau. Aku akan segera pergi, kok. Aku ini sangat sibuk, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang balas menatapnya dengan raut yang menyiratkan bahwa ia pun juga tidak mengerti.

Ini aneh. Seseorang mengirim iblis kemari hanya untuk memastikan keadaan bahwa mereka 'baik-baik saja'?

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Heechul sedikit menyeringai, "Oh, iya. Tampaknya ia belum mengetahui jika kau pun 'memelihara' seorang iblis. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak memberitahunya dulu untuk sekarang. Ini akan menarik..."

Gumaman Heechul membuat Kyuhyun semakin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Baik, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri ketika Heechul bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkah mendekati jendela.

"Tak perlu mengantarku. Ciao~!"

Dan tepat setelah itu, sosok itu menghilang begitu melompat keluar jendela sebelum lebih dulu melempar _kiss bye_ kearah Changmin yang seketika bergidik.

Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang berdiri menatap jauh keluar jendela dengan beribu pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Nona?"

"Eh?"

Panggilan sang butler membuatnya tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada gunanya anda terus memikirkan hal-hal yang belum dapat anda jangkau saat ini. Semakin anda mengejarnya, anda akan tertinggal semakin jauh. Dan bukan tak mungkin anda justru akan melewatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya sama pentingnya." Ucap Changmin tenang.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika anda lebih dulu menguak apa yang ada di depan kita sekarang? Segalanya akan terjawab dengan sendirinya nanti. Anda hanya perlu terus maju. Dan saya akan berada tepat di belakang anda, nona."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas.

"Kau benar. Oh, dan bicara tentang 'sesuatu yang bisa dijangkau'..."

Kyuhyun melangkah kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk semula diikuti Changmin yang menatapnya ingin tahu ketika yeoja itu mulai mengacak dokumen yang tadi sudah dirapikan.

Kyuhyun mengambil selembar kertas yang berisi biodata seseorang.

"Kita mungkin bisa 'mendekati' orang ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan kertas itu kearah Changmin.

Changmin meraihnya dan mulai membaca dengan teliti.

"Lee Soo Man. 37 tahun. Seorang guru. Tercatat sebagai anggota di tahun 1998. Bla... bla... bla..."

Changmin membaca apa yang tertulis di sana sebelum kembali menatap sang nona. Kyuhyun yang ditatap dengan raut bertanya itu segera menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Aku tahu orang itu. Dia adalah orang yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Seoul High School, salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali di sebuah acara."

Changmin masih menatap sang nona yang tampaknya belum selesai bicara.

"Dan bicara soal Seoul High School, ada rumor aneh yang beredar beberapa tahun ini tentang sekolah itu. Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan dia dan phoenix, apalagi menurut data di sana, ia sudah menjadi anggota sejak lama."

"Jadi, apa rencana anda?"

Sedikit banyak, Changmin sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh yeoja itu. Tapi jika boleh jujur, mungkin ini sedikit gila.

"Aku akan mendaftar kesana."

Changmin menghela napas. Seperti yang ia duga.

"Nona, anda yakin soal itu? Kenapa kita tidak mencoba cara lain dulu?"

"Terlalu beresiko jika menyewa orang untuk menyusup. Lagipula, tak ada jaminan kita bisa mempercayai mereka."

"Tapi ini bisa membahayakan posisi anda juga jika sampai rencana kita terbongkar, apalagi mungkin sekarang anda adalah salah satu orang yang telah 'ditandai' oleh mereka. Saya punya firasat buruk tentang ini."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Karena itulah..." Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis, "Kita akan menyamar."

Changmin kembali menghela napas. Ini memang gila. Namun sang iblis pelayan itu ikut tersenyum kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, kita tak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah lagi."

.

TBC


	10. Listen

" _Ja-jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!_ "

 _Kyuhyun mundur perlahan. Ia terjerembab karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, namun, dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar ia masih mencoba untuk menjauh dari sosok seseorang yang kini menjadi begitu menakutkan di matanya_.

 _Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, hanya saja ia merasa bahwa ia mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalinya_.

 _Yeoja itu tersentak ketika akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tembok, mencoba tetap bergerak mundur meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa bergerak lagi sementara sosok di hadapannya kini telah berdiri tepat di depannya. Mengangkat pecahan cermin yang tampak memantulkan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang ketakutan._

 _Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah tatto bergambar phoenix yang terikat oleh duri mawar yang tampak di lengan atas sosok di hadapannya, juga tangan sosok itu yang tampak gemetar menggenggam pecahan cermin._

 _Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar sebisanya ketika pecahan cermin itu hampir menikamnya, namun ia gagal, dan_ -

 _CRAKK!_

 _-cermin itu melukainya_.

 _Tepat di mata kanannya_.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu. Keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar, sementara matanya menatap kosong.

Takut.

Kyuhyun sangat takut.

Ia selalu ketakutan setiap kali memimpikan hal itu. Meskipun hanya mimpi, tapi hal itu terasa sangat nyata. Bahkan matanya selalu berdenyut nyeri setiap kali mimpi itu datang.

Kejadian sehari setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, saat mata kanannya ditusuk dengan... pecahan cermin?

Kyuhyun tertegun kini. Kenapa pecahan cermin? Selama ini dalam mimpinya yang selalu sama, yang ia lihat adalah pisau. Lantas mengapa tiba-tiba ia melihat pecahan cermin?

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan yeoja itu, disusul Changmin yang masuk tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf jika saya lancang karena masuk tanpa izin." Ucapnya sembari menyalakan lampu, kemudian melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tampak tertekan..

"Anda bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, matanya masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Anda keberatan menceritakannya pada saya?"

Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap sang butler kini, yeoja itu kemudian beringsut mendekati sisi ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan kaki menjulur ke lantai.

Melihat sang nona yang kali ini tampaknya bersedia membuka diri, Changmin kemudian mendekat dan duduk dengan tenang di lantai, berhadapan dengan sang nona, siap mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih, "Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering memimpikannya. Malam saat dimana aku mendapat luka di mata kananku."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, aku juga tidak pernah bisa mengingat siapa dia. Hanya saja, aku merasa, sosok yang menikamku itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku merasa bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku. Aku menyayanginya. Dan karena itulah aku selalu menjadi sangat takut."

"Baik mimpi itu maupun kejadian sesungguhnya, aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar mengingatnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tak pernah memiliki bekas luka di sini."

Kyuhyun menyentuh kelopak mata kanannya yang kali ini sedang tak ditutupi oleh eyepatch.

"Padahal aku yakin sekali, saat itu dia berhasil melukai mata kananku. Bahkan hingga saat ini, rasa sakitnya terkadang masih terasa. Tidak perih, tapi ngilu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk."

"Karena itulah aku selalu menutupnya, selain mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang buruk, mata ini lebih sering berdenyut sakit ketika aku membuka penutup mataku."

Sang iblis pelayan diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, matanya menatap lurus obsidian milik nonanya yang masih saja tampak kosong. Binar matanya tampak meredup.

Changmin mencoba 'membaca' sang nona lewat matanya. Mencoba menguak paksa masa lalu yeoja itu dari dalam ingatannya. Namun ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Segalanya tampak buram, membuat garis yang sarat akan kebingungan kini terlukis di wajah sang iblis.

' _Aneh... kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam masa lalunya? Memorinya benar-benar buram..._ '

Ia hanya bisa membatin dalam kebingungannya. Ini aneh. Seharusnya meskipun seorang manusia telah melupakan ingatan masa lalunya, Changmin tetap bisa menguak paksa memori itu. Karena ia adalah iblis yang mampu membaca jiwa manusia, bahkan hingga sisi terdalamnya.

Suara isakan yang tiba-tiba melewati telinganya menyentaknya dari lamunan.

Menangis. Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak kuat dengan sifat dingin nan arogannya. Sang nona yang selalu tampak tegar di matanya...

Menangis.

Changmin menatap nonanya yang kini tampak kacau, menangis sembari menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri. Tatapan matanya semakin redup dan sayu, menggambarkan dengan jelas ketakutannya saat ini.

Lupakan tentang apa yang ia pikirkan barusan, keadaan nonanya saat ini jauh lebih penting.

Changmin bangkit dari posisinya untuk beringsut lebih mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di sebelah sang nona.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya, nona."

Bersamaan dengan kata-katanya, Changmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun selembut yang ia bisa. Menarik sosok yang kini tampak amat rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun ketika Changmin memeluknya, namun ia tak melawan.

Yeoja itu menutup matanya perlahan, menyembunyikan iris kecoklatan itu bersamaan dengan emosi yang seakan terbawa oleh kristal bening yang menganak sungai dari sudut matanya.

Ia tak pernah ingat bahwa dipeluk seseorang rasanya senyaman ini. Jemari milik Changmin yang mengusap lembut rambutnya terasa dingin, namun membuatnya merasa tenang.

Meskipun ia tak mendengar adanya degupan jantung dari dada sang iblis, meskipun ia tak merasakan adanya hembusan nafas dari sosok di hadapannya itu, meskipun debaran aneh yang sesekali muncul di dadanya kini mulai mengganggu, Kyuhyun tak bisa memungkiri...

Ia merasa nyaman.

Sangat nyaman.

Begitu nyaman hingga tanpa ia sadari, dirinya kembali jatuh tertidur. Menyisakan Changmin yang kini menatap wajahnya dengan beribu tanda tanya.

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti anda, nona. Anda penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak dapat saya pahami..." gumam Changmin, sembari mengusap sebulir air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata sang nona.

Ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang kini tampak tenang itu membuatnya menyunggingkan segaris senyum.

"Anda selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar. Bersikap seolah tak memiliki rasa takut, meskipun pada akhirnya semua itu hanyalah topeng yang anda gunakan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa anda begitu rapuh dan lemah."

"Diri anda yang penuh intrik dan kebohongan begitu sulit untuk dipahami, bahkan bagi saya..."

Senyum itu berubah menjadi seulas seringai. Binar obsidian ruby-nya berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Kilat mata sang iblis.

"Karena itulah, anda sangat menarik..."

#

Kelopak mata yeoja yang tengah terlelap itu perlahan terbuka ketika merasakan cahaya pagi. Siluet sang butler yang tengah menyibak tirai menjadi hal yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh matanya.

Merasa ada yang menatap, Changmin kemudian menoleh lantas menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya ketika iris bambi eyes-nya bertatapan dengan doe eyes milik sang nona.

"Selamat pagi, nona? Tidur anda nyenyak? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Blush.

Sapaan pagi hari itu sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, lantas mengalihkan tatapannya.

Tak ada yang aneh dari kalimat itu, sebenarnya.

Ya, tak ada yang aneh jika saja kejadian semalam tidak terjadi.

Mengingat semalam dirinya begitu ketakutan dan menangis seperti anak kecil kemudian berakhir dengan dirinya yang tertidur dalam pelukan pelayannya...

Bagi Kyuhyun, sang nona muda dengan arogansi dan harga dirinya yang tinggi, dilihat dari sisi manapun...

Itu memalukan.

Yah, tapi tak ada salahnya kan? Bukankah semua orang juga memiliki sisi kekanakkan dalam dirinya? Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Ayolah, dia hanya yeoja biasa berusia 17 tahun yang bisa membanting ahjussi-ahjussi yang besar tubuhnya dua kali dirinya.

Ah, lupakan itu.-_-

Intinya, dia hanya yeoja biasa.

Entah dari sisi mananya, tapi anggap saja itu biasa.-_-

Melihat sang nona hanya diam, Changmin berinisiatif untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Nona?"

"Go-gomawo."

"Eh?" ucapan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Untuk yang semalam. Gomawo."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tak mau memandangnya. Namun ia bisa melihat yeoja itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan, membuatnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya yang khas.

Jarang sekali nonanya yang ganas itu bersikap manis seperti ini, bukan?

Kyuhyun sendiri, sebenarnya ia merasa heran.

Dirinya yang biasa, dengan harga dirinya yang selangit itu pasti tak akan sudi untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih' hanya untuk hal sepele semacam ini.

Namun kali ini, ia hanya merasa ingin melakukannya.

Ada sesuatu entah apa yang seakan mendesaknya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

Ah, bicara tentang sesuatu yang mendesak, Kyuhyun jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Changmin."

"Ya?"

"Kita pergi ke Seoul hari ini."

"Mendaftar sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Hari ini?"

"Ya."

"Anda yakin?"

"Ya."

"Bukan, maksud saya-"

"Sudah, lakukan saja!"

Changmin tak lagi bicara kemudian. Nonanya ini memang egois, dan ia memakluminya. Hanya saja, setidaknya lihat situasi dan kondisi dulu, bisa kan?

Tunggu...

Sesuatu yang menarik terlintas di benak sang iblis kemudian.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap dengan raut bertanya ketika dilihatnya Changmin tampak menyembunyikan seringai di wajahnya.

#

Kyuhyun tak dapat berkata apapun ketika melihat sekelilingnya, sementara Changmin tampak santai berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut innocent.

Ini sama sekali bukan tempat yang ia bayangkan.

"Jadi..."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasan konyol apa yang membuat kita terdampar di tempat ini?!" geram Kyuhyun dengan suara nyaris tercekat di kerongkongan.

Ia melempar death-glare terbaiknya kearah sang iblis yang kini tersenyum menyebalkan.


	11. Childish

Happy reading

"Jadi... bisa jelaskan alasan mengapa kita terdampar di sini?"

"Karena-"

"Aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke Seoul dan mendaftar ke sekolah itu!"

"Masalahnya, no-"

"Kau sedang bercanda atau apa?!"

"Nona... bagaimana saya menjelaskannya jika anda terus memotong kalimat saya?"

Kyuhyun kembali melempar deathglare kearah sang butler yang masih saja menampakkan raut wajah tak bersalah. Namun akhirnya ia mendengus dan mengalah, membiarkan Changmin bicara.

Changmin yang melihat nonanya tampak tak lagi berniat menginterupsi ucapannya akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah, pertama, bukankah saya sudah menanyakan hal ini tadi pagi? Tentang anda yakin untuk berangkat hari ini?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia masih menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya.

"Dan anda memutuskan tanpa membiarkan saya menjelaskannya lebih dulu."

"To the point saja!"

"Ini hari Minggu, nona."

Krik.

"Kalau saya tidak salah ingat, di dunia manusia, hari Minggu itu libur."

Krik.

Krik.

"Berarti sekolah juga tutup. Jadi kita tak bisa mendaftar hari ini. Tak ada gunanya kita jauh-jauh pergi kesana."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Jadi saya sarankan, lain kali sebelum berpergian, sebaiknya anda mengecek kalender lebih dulu, nona."

' _I-iblis menyebalkan iniii...!_ '

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, malu dan kesal yang bercampur membuatnya tak lagi bisa memikirkan apapun.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali memerah dari tatapan sang butler yang masih saja tersenyum mengejek.

"Yah, saya rasa ini menjadi pelajaran bagi anda, nona. Anda perlu belajar untuk mendengarkan orang lain." Changmin menghampiri sang nona, "Lagipula, kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Mengapa anda tidak mencoba untuk menikmatinya saja?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. Menghela nafas, akhirnya ia melangkah melewati sosok itu tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangannya. Yah, setidaknya itu sudah dapat menjadi satu tanda positif bahwa ia tak menolak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nona..."

Suara Changmin membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"Apakah saya perlu berperan menjadi kekasih anda selama disini?"

"Kubunuh kau!"

Changmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang melangkah cepat mendahuluinya.

Ingin tahu mereka berada di mana sekarang?

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain di tengah kota.

Dari sekian banyak tempat, ini adalah tempat terkonyol yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah bayangkan akan mengunjunginya lagi di usianya saat ini. Dan sekarang, Changmin membawanya kemari entah dengan alasan apa. Kyuhyun sendiri tak habis pikir.

' _Iblis menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar berniat mengerjaiku, heh!?_ '

Ah, tapi ini sudah terjadi. Sebenarnya juga Changmin tak sepenuhnya salah. Kyuhyun sendiri yang sembarangan mengambil keputusan tanpa memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi pada awalnya, bukan? Jadi ia tak bisa banyak berkomentar.

#

"Nona, tidak adakah sesuatu yang membuat anda tertarik?"

Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah hampir setengah jam mereka berputar-putar di sekitar taman bermain dalam diam dan tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Aku mau pulang."

"ckck, nona, anda tak perlu sekeras itu. Lagipula kita sudah terlanjur berada di sini, mengapa anda tak mencoba untuk menikmatinya saja?"

Kyuhyun melempar death-glare untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Mengunjungi tempat seperti ini masih hal yang normal untuk manusia seusia anda, bukan?" ujar Changmin dengan senyum simpulnya, "Lagipula akhir-akhir ini anda terlihat murung. Tak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat barang sejenak."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin untuk beberapa saat, ia tak bisa membaca senyum simpul yang selalu disunggingkan oleh butlernya itu. Senyum sederhana itu seakan memiliki ribuan makna yang begitu rumit dan tidak dapat ia pahami.

"Cih. Kau jadi perhatian? Apa ini salah satu estetikamu sebagai seorang pelayan?"

"Begitulah."

"Hmm."

Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Sesuatu yang ia rasa menarik terlintas di kepalanya. Ia melirik Changmin sekilas, kemudian kembali mengamati sekitar.

"Baik. Aku ikut. Tapi dengan syarat." Yeoja itu kembali buka suara.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus ikut semua wahana yang kunaiki." Cetusnya sembari menunjuk Changmin tepat di wajah.

Changmin tersenyum, "As your wish, My Lady."

Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh arti mendengar jawaban patuh itu.

' _Sejak dulu aku penasaran, apa makhluk ini memiliki kelemahan? Mungkin kali ini kesempatanku untuk bisa mengalahkannya?_ ' batinnya sumringah. Tampaknya Kyuhyun telah melupakan kekesalannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yah, sekarang telah berganti dengan tekad penuh dendam, sepertinya.-_-

Changmin ber-facepalm-ria menatap sang nona yang mendadak terlihat sangat bersemangat. Terlebih ketika ia menangkap apa yang tengah dipikirkan di otak yeoja itu.

' _Aku melihat kobaran api_...' (_ _") Changmin sweatdropped.

Ya, kalau aku melihat ombak.-" (*author ikutan ngeksis. XD #plakk!)

#

"Aish..."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kasar di atas sebuah kursi taman.

"Anda lelah, nona?"

Ia melirik Changmin yang menghampirinya sembari tersenyum dengan tatapan kesal. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengusili butlernya itu.

Iblis di hadapannya ini tampaknya benar-benar tak memiliki rasa lelah.

Hampir dua jam Kyuhyun membawanya berkeliling dan mencoba wahana ini dan itu, namun hasilnya? Sebulir keringat jatuhpun tak ada. -_-

Yang ada malah Kyuhyun sendiri yang kini dibuat setengah mati. Ia bahkan hampir jantungan ketika menaiki roaller coaster, sementara Changmin di sampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan raut yang kentara sekali jika ia sedang mengejek. Menyebalkan.

Ah, bukan, miris lebih tepatnya.-_-

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun hampir putus asa ketika sesuatu yang ia lihat tepat di hadapannya membuatnya kembali melirik sang butler.

"Hei, Changmin. Kau pernah masuk rumah hantu?"

"Tidak."

"Kita kesana."

"Tidak ingin istirahat dulu?"

"Tidak. Ayo."

Kini ganti Changmin yang menghela nafas pasrah, menghadapi nonanya yang egois memang butuh kesabaran tinggi. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Changmin bukanlah orang yang bisa bersabar.

Kyuhyun sendiri, sebenarnya ia sudah kehilangan niat untuk mengusili butlernya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan yang namanya rumah hantu karena ia tak pernah memasuki tempat itu. Ia hanya pernah melihat di TV ataupun dari apa yang didengarnya dari orang-orang yang mengatakan tempat itu menakutkan.

Suasana gelap yang kontras sekali dengan keadaan di luar menyambut pasangan butler-master itu begitu mereka memasuki pintu.

Dengan suasana temaram seperti ini, Kyuhyun hampir tak bisa melihat apapun. Segalanya tampak samar. Ia hanya merasa beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya sejak ia memasuki tempat ini.

' _Dimana letak seramnya? Ini sama sekali tidak menarik._ ' Keluhnya dalam hati.

Entah berapa lama ia berjalan, Kyuhyun terlalu asik memperhatikan sekitarnya. Namun ia tercekat ketika tiba-tiba saja seraut wajah menyeramkan dengan luka menganga tepat berhadapan dengan wajahnya ketika ia menoleh.

Tep!

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika merasa tangannya yang tanpa sadar melayang ditangkap oleh sesuatu. Matanya mengikuti tangan yang menangkapnya dan mendapati Changmin lah pelakunya.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda lebih berhati-hati. Refleks anda itu berbahaya, apalagi jika benar-benar memukul orang karena itu. Anda bisa dituntut. Pukulan anda biasanya tidak main-main." Ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang butler. Yah, ia memang hampir saja memukul seseorang barusan. Kyuhyun kan kaget. Salahkan tubuhnya yang memang terlatih untuk memberi refleks semacam itu.

"Kau jalan di depan." Perintah Kyuhyun kemudian.

Changmin menurutinya tanpa komentar, ia segera maju selangkah lebih depan dari sang nona yang kini tampak kembali asik mengamati sekitarnya.

Dekorasi tempat ini lumayan bagus menurut Kyuhyun, hantunya juga lumayan meskipun tak cukup seram untuk bisa menakutinya.

Percayalah, bagi Kyuhyun, Heechul sepuluh kali lebih menakutkan dibanding hantu-hantu ini.

Bugh.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak ketika ia menabrak punggung Changmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"..."

"Changmin?"

"Ah, tak apa nona. Barusan ada sesuatu." Jawab Changmin tanpa menoleh, "Pintu keluarnya ada di depan sana. Kita hampir selesai."

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menanggapi.

Sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari tempat itu, Kyuhyun tak merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menarik. Ternyata wahana yang satu ini membosankan. Ia melirik Changmin yang masih saja melangkah di depannya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak masuk tadi kau jadi agak diam?" tegur Kyuhyun, ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga berhadapan dengan Changmin. Terus melangkah mundur mengikuti pergerakan butlernya.

"Nona, anda bisa jatuh jika berjalan seperti itu."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau agak pucat."

"Warna kulit saya memang pucat dari asalnya."

"Wajahmu tampak tegang."

"Biasa saja, nona."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, membuat Changmin mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya karena memang sejak awal posisi yeoja itu tepat di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat sang butler.

Hei, jangan bilang...

"Kau takut hantu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada alasan yang membuat saya harus takut pada manusia." Jawab Changmin kalem.

"Kau takut, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau takut kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau takut."

"Nona...-_-"

Changmin meringis. Jika di komik, mungkin kau akan melihat perempatan siku-siku yang besar di dahi iblis itu kini. Sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun benar-benar mengalahkannya.

"Baik, biar saya luruskan. Saya sama sekali tidak takut. Saya hanya sedikit terkejut tentang bagaimana manusia mendeskripsikan rupa setan dan iblis. Ayolah, kami para iblis tidak sejelek itu. Kami ini makhluk elegan yang bersikap berasaskan estetika dan tata karma. Seandainya kami berada dalam bentuk iblis yang sesungguhnya pun, rupa kami jauh lebih baik dari itu. Saya tidak bisa menerima ini, nona."

Kyuhyun berkedip takjub beberapa kali mendengar cerocosan Changmin yang seakan tanpa henti. Ia baru tahu kalau seorang iblis juga bisa memiliki sisi seperti ini.

Kekanakkan.

"Pfffftt..."

Dan perempatan siku-siku yang lebih besar kembali muncul di dahi sang iblis ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah dan terkekeh. Kekesalannya semakin menjadi ketika dilihatnya pundak sang nona sedikit gemetar. Kentara sekali jika yeoja itu tengah menahan tawanya yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

"Nona, dengan sangat rendah hati saya meminta anda untuk tidak tertawa." Ucap Changmin menahan geram.

"Hhi... hhihi... Ahhahahahahahaha! Konyol sekali! Kau... Aku tak percaya! Hhahahahaha!"

Yah, dan tawa Kyuhyun akhirnya meledak juga.

"Nona, itu tidak lucu. Saya serius."

Changmin menatap datar kearah Kyuhyun yang kini berjongkok memegangi perutnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, kekesalannya perlahan berkurang ketika ia melihat tawa yang masih saja menghiasi wajah yeoja itu. Membuat wajah manisnya terlihat semakin manis.

Jika dipikir lagi, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang nona bisa tertawa seperti itu.

Changmin tersenyum simpul ketika akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun mereda.

"Seharusnya anda lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu."

"Eh?" kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun kini mendongak menatap sang butler.

"Akhir-akhir ini anda tampak muram dan semakin muram. Bukankah sebaiknya anda sedikit lebih santai? Anda perlu menyayangi diri anda sendiri, nona."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Changmin mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya berdiri kemudian.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak berpikir bahwa aku akan menikmati hari ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari merapikan pakaiannya, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke tempat seperti ini, terakhir kali yang bisa kuingat, aku pergi ke taman bermain bersama kedua orang tuaku ketika usiaku 6 tahun."

"Dan aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa menikmati diriku di tempat seperti ini diusiaku yang sekarang. Tapi ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih."

Changmin tersenyum lagi, lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan sang nona.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Sudah hampir larut."

"Yes, my lady."

#

"A-apa apaan ini..."

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seisi rumahnya tampak seperti habis tersapu badai. Vas pecah dan benda-benda yang berserakan. Beberapa pintu yang tampak dibuka paksa. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal buku-buku dan kertas yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu.

"Ahh... tampaknya ada yang bertamu ketika kita pergi, nona." Ucap Changmin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan sedikit berbisik.

"Mereka masih di sini. Berhati-hatilah."

"Cih."

Dor!

Suara tembakan mengejutkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika entah sejak kapan Changmin telah berdiri di hadapannya. Menghalangi peluru yang nyaris menembus kepala yeoja itu dengan punggungnya.

Ia bisa melihat sosok yang menembak mereka turun tergesa melalui tangga bersama dengan seorang lagi yang tampak membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melompat melewati sofa dan mengejar sosok yang sudah hampir keluar dari pintu.

"Changmin! Kau urus yang satunya!" perintahnya sebelum ikut menghilang di balik pintu.

Namja yang tadi menembak menghentikan langkahnya ketika Changmin mendekatinya dengan langkah yang amat tenang.

"Minggir atau kutembak kau!" ancam namja itu, namun Changmin tak bergeming.

Sang butler masih saja mendekatinya dengan langkah tenang, membuat namja itu sedikit panik karena sikap Changmin yang terlewat santai.

"Menjauh kau! Aku benar-benar akan menembak!"

Namun lagi-lagi sang butler tak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali.

Keheningan menguasai mereka untuk beberapa saat. Si namja penembak menatap waspada kearah sang butler yang tak juga rubuh meskipun ia yakin telah melubangi kepalanya dengan peluru. Namun kekehan yang terdengar kemudian membuat lututnya lemas seketika.

"Khekhekhe... Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan benda ini?"

Changmin memuntahkah beberapa butir peluru dari mulutnya, diikuti mata merahnya yang kini menatap tajam lengkap dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Anda tahu? Meskipun ini tak membunuh saya, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit dan itu membuat saya kesal. Saya bukan orang yang sabar,jadi..."

CRAKK!

"AAAAAAARRGHH!"

#

Kyuhyun yang masih mengejar orang yang melarikan diri itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok di hadapannya berhenti berlari dan kini justru berbalik sembari menodongkan pistol tepat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dari yang ia lihat, dia adalah seorang yeoja.

"Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk membawa kembali buku dan dokumen ini tanpa membunuhmu. Tapi tampaknya kau terlalu keras kepala, ya? Jadi-"

Prakk!

Yeoja itu terdiam ketika dengan sekali tepis, pistol itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Di hadapannya, Kyuhyun masih menatapnya tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Akh!"

Dan yeoja itu meringis ketika dengan cepat Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku sudah tak lagi tertarik dengan benda itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang mengirimmu kemari."

"Cih. Kau kira aku akan mengatakannya?"

"Mungkin?" yeoja itu tersenyum licik kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu ia simpan di dalam sakunya dan kini menempelkannya ke ceruk leher yeoja itu.

Dor!

Suara tembakan yang terlontar beberapa kali membuat keduanya teralihkan untuk sesaat.

"Hh. Kau lengah, bocah!"

Yeoja itu menyeringai. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia memutar posisinya dan balik memojokkan Kyuhyun yang kini terkunci karena posisinya yang ditindih oleh yeoja itu. Tangan Kyuhyun coba menahan sang yeoja yang coba menusuknya dengan pisaunya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku tak diminta untuk membunuhmu, tapi kau terlalu berbahaya, bocah. Jadi kurasa sebaiknya kita akhiri di sini saja."

"Oya? Tapi sebelum itu, tidakkah anda tertarik untuk bermain dengan saya lebih dulu?"

Yeoja itu tercekat ketika entah sejak kapan, seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sembali menempelkan moncong pistol ke kepalanya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau-"

"Kapan dan bagaimana, itu tak penting. Saya ingin anda menjauhkan tangan kotor anda itu dari majikan saya." Ucap Changmin tenang.

"AAAKKH!"

Yeoja itu kembali berteriak ketika Changmin memutar lengannya, mungkin mematahkannya.

"Tunggu." Sela Kyuhyun tepat sebelum Changmin mematahkan leher yeoja itu. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Kau salah satu anggota organisasi bukan? Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Cih." Yeoja itu memalingkan tatapannya.

"Siapa yang mengutusmu kemari?"

"..."

"Kenapa dia tidak memerintahkan untuk membunuhku? Bukankah aku pengganggu yang seharusnya dilenyapkan? Ataukah ia seseorang yang kukenal?"

"..."

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir. Dimana tempat persembunyian kalian?"

"..."

"Cih! Tidak mau bicara ya? Ini tidak berguna!" Kyuhyun menggumam kesal, "Changmin, aku serahkan padamu. Terserah mau diapakan. Dibunuh juga tak apa."

Changmin menyeringai, "Anda memang kejam, nona. Bukankah itu sebuah perintah?"

"Apapun itu, terserah kau." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia terus melangkah menjauh.

Changmin masih menyeringai menatap punggung sang nona. "Yes, my lady."

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan melewati pintu. Sesuatu yang basah dan lengket membasahi kakinya tepat ketika kakinya memasuki rumah. Ia menatap datar genangan merah di bawah kakinya.

"Maaf, nona. Saya akan segera membereskannya." Ucap Changmin yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Oh God... apa yang terjadi disini? Berantakan sekali."

Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Ekspresinya tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin yang mendadak memasang raut gak nyante(?)

' _Suara ini..._ ' Kyuhyun menoleh perlahan...

"Ahh! Apa yang terjadi di sini, bocah?"

' _Sudah kuduga... Sejak kapan dia disini?_ ' wajah yeoja itu memucat kini.

' _Orang ini... dari sekian banyak orang kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Padahal aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya selama 10 episode!_ ' (*Oi, bukannya dia baru nongol di chapter 8? Dan Kyuhyun, mohon kembali ke narasi!-_-")

Kyuhyun tampak tak banyak bereaksi, ia menatap datar pada Heechul yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan butlernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Changmin -berusaha- sopan.

"Entahlah, kebetulan aku lewat sini dan aku memutuskan mampir. Mungkin kita berjodoh?"

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang mendengar kata-kata indah itu terlontar manis disertai suara manja dari bibir Heechul.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kami sedang banyak urusan sekarang." Sahut Changmin masih mempertahankan sikap sopannya, "Ayo, nona! Saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda. Dan kau, pintu keluarnya ada disebelah sana." Lantas ia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauhi Heechul yang kini merengut imut(?).

"Hhh... kukira anak itu sedang tidak baik sekarang..." gumam Heechul ambigu, "Yah, bagaimanapun, hal semacam ini pasti berat untuknya." Kini matanya ganti menatap genangan darah yang membanjiri lantai.

" 'Dia' pasti cemas jika mendengar ini. Padahal dialah penyebab semuanya. Dasar bodoh." Heechul menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar rumah dan menghilang begitu saja.

#

"Hei, Changmin."

"Iya, nona?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan makhluk itu?"

"Makhluk? Ah, maksud anda, iblis jadi-jadian itu?"

"Umh. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi dia selalu muncul di sekitar kita ketika kita sedang mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya, bukan? Dia seperti mengawasi kita..."

Changmin tersenyum simpul, "Anda tak perlu memikirkan itu untuk saat ini, nona. Ah, silahkan, air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan."

"Saya akan membersihkan rumah, nanti saya akan memanggil anda ketika makan malam siap. Setelah itu, anda bisa beristirahat. Anda punya jadwal yang sangat sibuk untuk besok, jadi sebaiknya anda tak terlalu lelah."

"Hmm..." gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam bathtub.

#

Changmin menatap kosong genangan darah di bawah kakinya. Gumaman sang nona kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"... _Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi dia selalu muncul di sekitar kita ketika kita sedang mengalami sesuatu yang berbahaya, bukan? Dia seperti mengawasi kita_..."

"Mungkin aku perlu menyelidiki tentang yang satu ini nanti..." gumam Changmin lirih.

To be continued...


End file.
